Return
by Marieredlibra
Summary: This would be his second time hurting her. She was fine with his return at first but the talk they had led her back to eleven years of pain. He needs to find a fiance soon and fix his problems with her. Can't have your cake and eat it too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own CCS**

Return

Chapter one: We meet again

On his way back to Japan he didn't know how to feel. Instead of looking out of the window to see the view, the guy was staring back into his own amber eyes. His messy, milk chocolate, brown hair was the same as it had ever been. But instead of the little arms and upper body he had eleven years ago they were replaced with the strength of a twenty year old and in his young eyes sat the business wisdom to rival any long term CEO's. In the time that he had been in Hong Kong he had never forgotten about his friends that he had to leave behind: Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol especially Sakura. He didn't think of her all the time like he used to but she was always somewhere in the back of his mind. He had on a dark brown suit and a dark brown and light brown tie. He was finally returning to his old stomping grounds where magic, danger and courage were always to be found. That was the only child hood he had. When he returned to Hong Kong it was all work and no play from there. "Master Li we will be arriving soon." His private jet pilot told him. "Alright." Was all Syaoran said. He felt his heart drop as the plane descended.

Sakura was full of joy and pep today. Her college classes were going great and she had managed to go to school close to home. The newly built community college she went to was such a brilliant idea. When she was little she didn't understand why they needed so many schools in one area but now she understood the advantages of it. Today the sun shined perfectly and there were hardly any white fluffy clouds in the sky. Her short brown hair glistened in its newly cut style. It was cut to fit her face perfectly and bring out her emerald green eyes. The sunlight bounced off of her white collared shirt and she could feel a sweet, cool breeze tickle at her legs from where her shins were exposed by her Capri pants. She also wore a slick pair of gym shoes that made it easy and comfortable to walk around campus in. The clock tower in the middle of the campus began to ring just as she made it to the door of her first class. "You're on time today!" Tomoyo shrieked from the height of the tiered seats in the class. Sakura giggled. "Leave it to my best friend to notice something so minor." She said and headed to where she was sitting. "Well you haven't been late to a class since Syao…" But Tomoyo didn't finish her sentence. She hadn't mentioned Syaoran to Sakura for many years now. Sakura just giggled and smiled at her friend. "Since Syaoran left, I know Tomoyo. He's not a plague. You don't have to act like he doesn't exist because I used to like him. I don't mind." Sakura said sounding very over a love that had come about so many years ago. Tomoyo's long, dark, pretty hair was swept elegantly over her shoulder into a gorgeous curled pony-tail. She had on a light blue, short sleeved blouse and a dark blue skirt with some matching designer baby doll shoes. Around her wrist was a light blue and dark blue diamond bracelet. But the look she wore on her face was not as elegant as the way she was looking. It was sad. "Don't look at me like that Tomoyo. I'm fine. Really I am. If Syaoran were to walk in here right now I wouldn't even be fazed." Sakura said very surely.

When Syaoran arrived he felt a little nostalgic. The airport seemed the same and the ride back to his old town seemed the same but he could tell that some things had changed. There were new boutiques and shops in places they weren't before. There were also new faces and children in town that he had never seen or met before. As they pulled into the drive way of his old mansion he remembered how much he missed the place. The way the sunlight shown across the grass reminded him of the days when the sun would shine just like that when he would meet up with Sakura and Tomoyo. He smiled to himself and his heart warmed. Wei opened the door to his car and Syaoran stepped out. "Welcome back Master Li." Wei said. Syaoran looked at him and smiled. "It's nice to be back." He said and headed inside the house. The first thing he did was go check to see if his mother had left him any new messages. He stood is his old foyer. It was still the royal red color but it was decorated less extravagantly than it used to be. Just some mahogany furniture was splayed here and there against the walls with the same pictures of his family hanging against the wall. On one of the mahogany tables lay the new cordless phone and sure enough a red light was blinking on and off signaling that a message had been left on his answering machine. He pressed a button and he could hear his mother's voice. _Hello sweety. When you make it back go and get comfortable. I know you had a long flight so I want you to relax. But, tomorrow you will finish your business studies at the new University that was just built near your old elementary school. You aren't walking around the company any more so try to act your age. Finally, make sure that you're properly registered and I'll be by in seven or eight months with your newly picked fiancé. I know how much you didn't like the last one. I'm hoping that you pick someone soon. Your betrothal deadline is coming and you need to be at least engaged to someone by then to be in line for the inheritance of your father's assets he left behind. I hope I haven't put too much pressure on you. Well that would be the reason that you were sent back so you could choose between where you wanted to live and escape the pressures of your family obligations. I want you to be happy Syaoran. I love you. Try a relax the best you can sweety._ Then the answering machine clicked and there were no more messages. Syaoran just stood there. He couldn't stand the many obligations he had to submit too. He went upstairs to his old room where everything was still in place. He flopped down on his bed like he used to when he was in fourth grade. He sighed and his brown bangs rippled in his breath. As he laid there he realized he was going to have to do something to get his mind off of what his mother had just said. He jumped up and went to his closet. When he realized that he didn't have anything to wear he knew that he was going to have to go shopping.

Tomoyo and Sakura were on their way out of class and headed to the plaza for another Tomoyo-grand-shopping experience. Or at least that's what Tomoyo called it. For Sakura it was just another way for her best friend to get rid of all the money that was burning a hole into her credit card. "Tomoyo, I don't know why you take me shopping with you. I can't fit any more of the new stuff you've already bought me into my closet." Sakura said joyfully exasperated. Tomoyo linked her arm into Sakura's. "Well, my dear, Sakura just use one of my many walk in closets. I'll just choose one for you when I get home." Tomoyo said letting nothing stop her from spending money and having fun with her best friend. Suddenly Sakura spotted a candy store. There was a new type of candy that had just come out and she was dying to try it. "Oh Tomoyo please let me go into that candy store for just two seconds. I promise to meet you in whatever clothing store you're about to drag me to." Sakura asked pathetically. Tomoyo crossed her arms but could not bring herself to tell her Sakura no. "Fine but you have to try on double the outfits since you're ditching me momentarily for candy." She said. Sakura sighed. "Fine, it's worth it if I can get to that new candy." She said and walked off before Tomoyo could make her promise to do anything else out of guilt.

A certain dark haired boy had returned from England and was searching for a certain dark haired girl but his search had failed him all that day. He decided that he would check where she used to live tomorrow but now he needed some candy to tide him over until he could find the girl who was the real cause for his sweet tooth. For him, she was the sweetest person to ever live; beside his old friend Sakura. He walked into the candy store and reached for something with a big "new" sign over it. It was a new kind of chocolate with an assortment of flavors whipped in with it. Just as he was about to grab it another hand of fare complexion was reaching for it as well. "Oh I'm sorry you can-" But the guy never got to finish his sentence. He was looking at a familiar face that was a lot prettier than it used to look. Her green eyes were wide with surprise. "Eriol?" Sakura said in disbelief forgetting about the candy all together.

Syaoran arrived at the plaza and headed for the area that seemed like a good spot to get clothes. He wasn't a slow shopper. He picked up what he thought would look good, quickly tried it on and headed out the store after purchasing it. This took him thirty minutes. As he headed out the door a girl with long dark hair was rounding the corner. Syaoran was so focused on getting back to his car that he didn't pay attention to anything that was going on around him. But the girl stopped in mid stride when she realized who had just walked by her. "Syaoran?" Tomoyo questioned to herself.

"Eriol!" Sakura had shrieked and gave him a big hug. "H-hey Sakura I can't believe I ran into you here." Eriol said embracing her back. He could feel a sense of relief wash over him as he let go of her. He knew from experience that where ever Sakura was, his beloved Tomoyo was as well. "We have to go find Tomoyo now! I'll text her and see where she is." Sakura said as she pulled her pink phone out of her pocket. Eriol put a hand on her phone before she could send a message to Tomoyo. "Don't tell her I'm coming with you. I want it to be a surprise." He said. Sakura understood. Eriol and Tomoyo had been discussing their feelings over the internet while he was in England. Then suddenly he had disappeared from Tomoyo sometime this year and she couldn't get in contact with him. Now that he was here though, Sakura knew that he could explain everything in person and they could kick off their relationship the right way.

Tomoyo wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. She rationalized in her mind that the young man she had seen couldn't possibly Syaoran and headed into the store. Right after that she got a text from Sakura. She explained to her where she was and began looking around the store and picking out a plethora of things for Sakura to wear. A chime went off in the store when someone entered. Tomoyo wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy looking at the most expensive emerald dress in the store. "Tomoyo." Sakura said. She couldn't see her friend. "I'm in the back. Come look at this green dress. I think it would look marvelous on you." She shouted sweetly from the back of the store. When she saw her friend's head she started pulling the dress off the rack. "Tomoyo." Sakura said when she was in the same vicinity as her friend. "Finally now-" But Tomoyo did not get to finish her sentence. The green dress slowly slipped from her hands as she stared at the person behind her best friend. His dark hair shined in the light of the store. A handsome smile graced his lips and a happy longing sat in his eyes behind his round glasses. He was taller than he used to be. He looked strong and healthy in his navy blue suit. "Eriol… is it really you?" Tomoyo asked with glassy eyes. Eriol stepped from behind Sakura and walked up to Tomoyo. "Yes. I'm so glad to see you. I just got back today and I spent all day trying to find you. Sakura found me in the candy store and-" But Tomoyo was now hugging him and tears spilled down her cheeks. This was the moment that Eriol had been waiting for since he had gotten off the plane. "I missed you soo much." Was all Tomoyo could squeak out since she was so choked up. "I know love. I'm here now though, and I won't be going anywhere from now on. I can stay here as long as I like." He said. Tomoyo looked up in surprise. "Really?" She asked. Her voice was as soft as ever with surprise. "Really" He said rubbing his nose against hers making her squeeze her eyes together and giggle.

Sakura was so happy to see the two of them together that she could feel her throat close up and tears collect at the corner of her eyes. They deserved to be together. For the rest of that day Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol spent time shopping and catching up. By the time they called it quits the sun was disappearing behind the horizon and the sky was pink and purple with twilight. "Are you sure you don't need us to walk you home?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. Sakura smiled in a goofy way. "No. I'm close enough to home that it wouldn't kill me to walk. Besides, you and Eriol have a lot more catching up to do that doesn't involve me." She said. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed. "See you tomorrow at school then. Take care." Tomoyo said shaking off her blush and hugging her friend goodbye. Sakura began to walk in the direction of her house carrying the many things she didn't pay for. "Don't get married overnight." Sakura shouted as her last retort. Eriol blushed and rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura laughed, waved and finally rounded the corner.

As Tomoyo and Eriol walked to her house they talked about why Eriol had disappeared from their online chat. "I didn't mean to. Things just started happening very quickly for me. I was told that I didn't have to stay in England to run the company because I handled everything so well. Then by that time, I had to prepare to move and my computer was infected by a virus and I had just got a new phone because I was under attack from another company. It got so bad that I couldn't even use anything electronic for a while because I was being investigated by the rival company. They had tried to frame me and put some false charges out against me. It was really very crazy." He finished. Tomoyo understood. She hugged his arm close to her. "I'm just happy that you're here and that you're safe." She said lovingly. Eriol's hands were in his pockets as she held on to his arm. He felt like the happiest guy in the world. "I'm so glad that I found you again. I wonder if Syaoran has gotten back yet." Eriol said thinking aloud. Tomoyo nearly fell over. "What? You mean you've talked to Syaoran Li over the years we've all been separated?" She said stopping and looking at him in disbelief. "Why yes. Syaoran and I have so many things in common with this whole running a business thing and moving away from the people that we cared about most that we just kind of stayed in contact. He said that he was returning to Readington soon as well." Eriol said. Tomoyo nearly dropped her shopping bags as she said, "Then the guy that walked past me earlier that looked like Syaoran was…" Eriol couldn't understand why Tomoyo was so surprised. "Hasn't Syoaran been keeping in touch with you and Sakura?" He asked stupidly. "The day he left was the last time we all had ever spoken to each other." Tomoyo said. Eriol raised an eye brow. They soon arrived at Tomoyo's mansion. "Is your mother home?" Eriol asked excitedly. "Yes she sure is and she would be very happy to see you again. But after we finish catching up with her I want to know why you thought Sakura and I were still in contact with Syaoran." Tomoyo said. They made their way up her imperial looking drive way and through the huge oak doors of her house.

Syaoran had finally had time to sit down from today's events. He made sure that he was all clear to start classes tomorrow and that he had enough new clothes to last him until the end of the week. The house was no longer uninhabited. Syoaran's mark could be seen everywhere he liked to be. In the living room now sat some of his favorite books and a new T.V was brought in just because he didn't like the look of the old one. The chefs in the kitchen were making something new for every meal time so the kitchen bustled often. At the moment, Syaoran had on a pair of slack pajama pants and a black t-shirt. He was completely comfortable with is black socks to match. It was a big difference from the usual suit he had to wear everyday back in Hong Kong. As he made his way to the living room he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and texted Eriol.

"So he lied to you and told you that he was still speaking to Sakura and me?" Tomoyo said still filled with surprise and confusion. "Yes. He had me believing that all of you were still on good speaking terms. It never dawned on me to check to see if he was speaking the truth because he's so close to all of us." Eriol said. He no longer had on his suit jacket and he was sitting in the immaculate powder blue living room with Tomoyo and her mother. Tomoyo's mother was just as perplexed as they were. "Maybe he didn't want you thinking badly about him for deciding to cut his ties with Sakura." She finally said. She was wearing a gold-yellow robe with a matching set of pajamas underneath. Eriol felt his high tech phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it and looked at the message. "Speak of the devil." Eriol said looking critically at the text. "Well what are you going to say to him?" Tomoyo asked in a worried manner. "I'm not going to say anything. We are adults now. He dug this hole then he will have to dig himself out of it." He said and put the phone back in his pocket after texting that he would meet him at his new college tomorrow. "Well, Tomoyo, are you going to let Sakura know that Syaoran Li is back in town?" Her mother asked. "I don't think I should. It's not like they'll run into each other any time soon if Syaoran is so bent on staying away from everyone except Eriol." She said to her mother. "I don't know Tomoyo. I have a weird feeling that Syaoran will be running into you and Sakura whether he wants to or not." Eriol said looking at her with that old mischievous smile he used to wear back in their old card capturing days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: We meet again part 2

Sakura awoke the next morning filled with excitement and wonder. The return of Eriol had made her feel special somehow. It was like magic the way he returned and she could feel herself bursting with joy at her best friend's good luck. All she could think of as she got dressed was what Eriol and Tomoyo were going to be doing ten years from now. Would they have handsome and beautiful dark haired children with beautiful dark eyes? Would they be happily married soon like she felt they were probably planning (more Eriol than Tomoyo). She just couldn't stop being happy for her best friend. What made the day even better was the fact that it was Friday. She had so many ideas for what she and her friends should do for the weekend that nothing seemed like it could ruin this happy high she was on. When she stepped outside the sun seemed to shine a little brighter and the clouds looked a little whiter. The birds seemed to be happier as well. Sakura was actually walking out the house early. It was 7:45 am when she looked at the time on her phone. "I think I'll take that walk through the park this morning." She said happily to herself. As she walked she thought of all the many jokes she was going to tease Tomoyo with today about Eriol. She had on some black and white sneakers, a black pair of shorts and a gray tank top. She used a red messenger bag to carry all her school work and her laptop in. Today her bangs were pulled back with a clip and her perfect little bob retained its normal round shape. She was dressed perfectly for the hot summer weather outside.

Syaoran was back in the element of school. As he arrived on campus and stepped out of his luxury car he got a lot of attention from some of the girls walking to class. He had already gone to get all his books yesterday when he had been making sure he was enrolled in all his classes. His mother had faxed over all the school information from Hong Kong. He had taken a lot of College classes back in high school so he was already caught up and passed the requirements for this year of school. Syaoran was standing feeling quite confident about this day. He felt even more confident when Eriol arrived sometime after him. "It's nice to see you again my friend." Eriol said after walking up to Syaoran and shaking his hand. "It's nice to see you too." Syaoran said. "Shall we get to class?" Eriol asked while looking rather sharp this day. He had on a pair of black slacks, white sneakers and a navy blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black t-shirt exposed at the neck where the shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way. Syaoran looked like a normal student in a red t-shirt with the dark red graphics running up the side. He also wore a pair of tan colored cargo shorts and some black and red sneakers. "Yeah, I think I'm ready to conquer this school." Syaoran said with the utmost confidence.

When Sakura arrived into her second year English core class Tomoyo was sitting in her signature seat at the top of the tiered seats. "Good morning Tomoyo. I think I've got an early streak record going on." Sakura joked but Tomoyo didn't laugh she just looked a little angry. "Um. Tomoyo what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo turned her head with her light blued head band on. She had on a royal purple tank top, royal purple designer sneakers from her fashion line, and some light blue Bermuda shorts. Her dark hair cascaded down her back like a fantastic waterfall. "Sakura, do you remember what we were talking about yesterday? You know? If Syaoran Li were to ever show up. Are you sure you'd be okay if he really did appear again?" Tomoyo asked. Her voice was tense. Sakura was feeling really confused. Suddenly, other students began to fill the class room and the teacher entered the room. Sakura took her seat and whispered to Tomoyo, "Yes, I remember saying that but it doesn't tell me why you're upset." Tomoyo frowned and then pointed to the door. Sakura turned to see two figures coming in. One was Eriol and the other made her breathing get caught up in her throat. Sakura felt as if all of time had stopped. Her heart pitter pattered. A set of clear amber eyes suddenly was looking back into her green orbs. She saw the strength in his shoulders and across his chest. His hands looked strong grasping the books needed for the class. His messy brown hair seemed to be set a certain way today but she knew exactly who she was looking at, which was the long lost love of her child hood. The guy she swore she had gotten over and totally forgot about to the point where she wouldn't be surprised to see him again. Syaoran Li.

The confidence was all gone when he looked and saw an older more beautiful version of the girl he had liked eleven years ago. Her pretty green eyes exposed everything she was feeling at the sight of him; complete and utter surprise. Her hair was in a smooth bob with her bangs pinned back by a clip. It looked even better on her now than it did back then; more grown up. Her face was more womanly and her lips were subtly set in a surprised "O". He couldn't think of anything to do or say. He suddenly felt like his world was very small and exposed. "Come on Syaoran. We have to get to our seats. We can't stand at the front of the class forever." Eriol said grabbing his friend by the sleeve of his shirt and heading for some seats in the back on the other side of Tomoyo.

Tomoyo had a mix of emotions going on. She felt bad that she hadn't warned her friend of Syoaran's arrival beforehand. At the same time she was hating Syaoran for lying to Eriol and pretending that he had still been in contact with her and Sakura for all those years. On top of all that she was anxious to have a word with Syaoran and figure out what he was thinking. She was hurt that he left Sakura all alone and never checked back in to see what her feelings were doing. Tomoyo looked over at Eriol who understood how upset she was. He mouthed that they would talk later. She nodded her head and proceeded to pay attention to the lecture that was going on.

Eriol knew exactly what was going on and he knew that Syaoran was going to ask for his help in this situation. Eriol, however, was not going to oblige any of Syaoran's upcoming requests. He too looked forward and listened to the ongoing lecture.

Syaoran was drawing blanks. There she was. How was it that they had been away from each other for so long but she still had the ability to make him feel nervous? He could not focus on the lecture for the life of him. All he could do was keep himself from glancing over to see if she was looking at him or not. He felt like he was in elementary school with Sakura again.

When the class finally ended everyone headed out of the room. Syaoran didn't know what to do with himself so he just sat and waited for everyone to leave. Eriol waited outside the class for him with Sakura and Tomoyo but he didn't know that. When he walked out the door he was surprised to see them all there. "Well Syaoran would you like to explain yourself now or later?" Eriol asked with a serious look on his face. Syaoran was used to pressure. He experienced it all the time back home in his business. But he wasn't used to this kind of pressure. He had been running from his past for so long that he didn't know how to handle confronting it all at one moment. But something amazing happened at that moment. Someone, out of the group, decided to do the opposite of what Syaoran deserved for lying and disappearing.

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. "It's good to see you again." She blurted out. Everyone was shocked. "Sakura, you can't be serious," Tomoyo asked in disbelief. "Go on Syaoran. Tell me how Sakura has been doing these past few years." Eriol said crossing his arms and staring Syaoran down. Syaoran's cheeks changed a deep crimson color. "You know I can't do that seeing as how you've obviously caught me in a lie." Syaoran mumbled. "What lie?" Sakura said looking for answers from Eriol and Tomoyo. "Syaoran and I have kept in contact since we both left all those years ago. He told me that you three still communicated." Eriol said smiling sweetly at Sakura but spitting venom at Syaoran with his words. Syaoran couldn't stand the pressure. "I have to get to my next class." He said but before he could do anything else Sakura laughed and said "Well get to class. I'm not mad about what you did and hopefully Eriol and Tomoyo won't be mad at you later but I hope you have a good day." She said smiling. Syaoran was absolutely taken aback. Eriol was shocked again but then just smiled. He now understood that Sakura's good nature still hadn't changed over the past eleven years. Tomoyo's anger softened as well at how well Sakura was treating Syaoran. She found that after a few seconds she couldn't be mad at Syaoran anymore either. "Y-you mean that?" Syaoran asked in a dumbfounded manner. Sakura giggled and leaned her head to the side. She looked so gorgeous to Syaoran that he almost couldn't stand it. "Of course I do. Why be mad when you're here and doing well? Besides, we all have to get to class. Bye guys and stop being mad." She said and turned around to walk away.

"I'm afraid that our dear old friend is right. There's no need to be upset with Syaoran. Look at what fate has done." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran. "Sakura's right Syaoran. I'll see you later Eriol and you're right too. Once I stopped being mad I saw that the thing that has brought us all back together has to be fate. That's more amazing than any lie." Tomoyo said and walked in another direction to go to her class. Syaoran just stood still and Eriol watched him for about two seconds. "I guess I'll be dragging you around all day." Eriol said and grabbed Syaoran by the sleeve for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The substance of a broken heart

The weekend had started and Sakura decided to go for a walk. Yesterday's events had really been something else. Today she was wondering why she hadn't been mad at Syaoran at all. She felt that somehow she should have been but no matter how much she thought about it she could not bring herself to do it. She was still too happy that they were all in the same city again. The thought made her stomach fill up with appreciation for life. She wore a blue jean skirt with a black vest and white t-shirt along with some white flip flops. She walked by a garden filled with flowers and admired the sun glance off the many different flower petals. She walked with her fingers linked together behind her back. A breeze blew her hair away from her cheeks. She couldn't believe that the forecast for tomorrow had predicted rain. She wished the sun would never go away. Suddenly her phone started ringing in her pocket. She dug it out and looked at the number. It was Tomoyo. Sakura picked up. "Hello Mrs. Eriol." Sakura joked. Tomoyo laughed over the receiver. "Hello to you too Sakura and I told you, me and Eriol aren't doing anything but dating so stop with the marriage jokes already." She said. Sakura continued walking while still on the phone. "Ok I'm sorry. What's up?" She asked. "I want you to come over and spend time with me, Eriol and…Syaoran." Tomoyo said hesitating on the last part. "I think it's really cute that you think I'm hiding some hidden emotions for Syaoran from you. Do you really think I wouldn't come if you had just said you and Eriol?" Sakura asked blowing Tomoyo's cover. "I just want to see if you're really sure about what you're feeling. I mean, don't you think it's odd that you don't at least feel something for the guy?" Tomoyo asked. "I feel friendship toward the 'guy' Tomoyo, that's all. Why is that such a problem for you?" Sakura said with a hint of frustration in her voice. "It's not, it's just that sometimes you ignore your feelings and I don't want something crazy to happen like Syaoran suddenly gets a girlfriend and your heart is broken all over again because you realized too late that you like him still." Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed. "How about I have a talk with Syaoran about our so called "feelings"? Will that make you feel better? You can sit through the whole conversation if you like." Sakura offered. Tomoyo got quiet for a while. "Oh Sakura, why do you have to be so difficult? We aren't children anymore. I don't need to tag a long and record every little thing you do even though I do miss those days." She admitted. Sakura smiled to herself. "So do you want me to come over and hang out or not?" She asked. This time Tomoyo sighed. "I do." She said. "Then I'm on my way." Sakura said and hung up the phone.

Tomoyo could not put her finger on it but it did seem that Sakura had repressed something. She thought it was weird that now that Syaoran was back Sakura was miraculously okay with him. Over the many years that he was gone she would spend nights crying on Tomoyo's lap asking her why he wouldn't call or message her back. "What are you thinking about my love?" Eriol asked watching his girlfriend's body language. Tomoyo's eye brows were furrowed and into two pretty little arches. A delicate hand was planted softly under her chin as she leaned forward on the table where she had just got off the phone with Sakura. "I think something is up with Sakura. She's being a little too cheerful." Tomoyo said. She had on a lavender sun dress and stone encrusted sandals. Eriol took her hand and kissed it. "She's always been that way. Don't fix what's not broken. If there is something wrong I'm sure Syaoran would know how to bring it out." Eriol said nodding toward his friend sitting in Tomoyo's living room. "Why do you say that?" She asked him. "Because, I know for a fact that he still likes Sakura very much and the simple fact that she isn't mad at him is making him feel very guilty. In some ways, Sakura has punished Syaoran better than our anger could." He said. Tomoyo peered around her short sleeved shirt and short clad boyfriend to see a very perplexed Syaoran sitting on her couch. He looked rather deep in thought. Just then the doorbell rang and a butler answered the door. Next thing everyone knew, Sakura was greeting everyone cheerfully.

Syaoran felt his heart start racing and the blood rush to his cheeks. She was here. He couldn't understand why she wasn't upset with him. He stood up in his dark denim jeans and green short sleeved button up shirt with a cool blue one under it. His new gym shoes squeaked on Tomoyo's hard wood floor under his weight. He ran a masculine hand through his handsome, chocolate hair and made his way toward Sakura. She had just got finished greeting Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran saw that when she spotted him her eyes lit up with this happiness that made his heart hurt and his guilt rise. "Hey Syaoran." Sakura greeted him filled with this spectacular energy. "Uh, H-hey." Was all he could muster. "Alright, everyone to the living room. We have a serious situation that needs to be handled." Tomoyo said shooing everyone toward the big gorgeous room. Syaoran looked down in guilt. Sakura looked a little confused. Eriol just smiled and followed after everyone. When they finally sat down, Tomoyo wasted no time getting started. "Why'd you lie Syaoran?" She asked assertively. Syaoran clenched his jaw in shame. Sakura saw that muscle flex in his jaw and felt her heart flutter again. "I…it wasn't on purpose." He said sorrowfully. Eriol furrowed his eye brows. "I don't understand either. Did you want to disappear from everyone's lives?" He asked. Syaoran laced his fingers together and put them to his mouth while he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. Syaoran didn't know the best way to give an answer without hurting the person his heart was so unsure about.

"He didn't do it on purpose. Give him a break. He's sorry. I don't blame you Syaoran. Caring for someone and not knowing if they'll care back as much as you do is very scary." Sakura said. Syaoran's mouth dropped open. Eriol's eyes were wide as he adjusted his glasses in a surprised manner. Tomoyo looked as if Sakura were a ghost. "That's actually some of the reason…" Syaoran finally admitted. He never took his eyes off of Sakura. When she realized that he was looking at her without fear she blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap. "What's the other half? Sakura you don't answer this time." She said in a mother like tone. Eriol continued to look at Syaoran. Syaoran sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I…figured that if Sakura really did care about me it would eventually go away if she forgot about me. So, I did do it on purpose." Sakura looked up from her hands and into Syaoran's eyes again. "You wanted me to forget you?" She questioned, as an unsure smile was still splayed across her lips but hurt deeply penetrated her eyes. "Yes." Syaoran answered. Tomoyo and Eriol both felt like this conversation was no longer going on between the four of them but between the two of them. Syaoran and Sakura were staring at each other in the most intense way that Tomoyo got up and left the room and they hadn't noticed. Eriol cleared his throat and followed suit.

Sakura knew that they had left the room. She was just stunned by the reality of what Syaoran was saying so much that she stared at him because she didn't want it to be true. Light filled the room from the giant window and everything glowed with morning light. Sakura could no longer feel the warmth however. The talk that she was having with Syaoran was bringing her back down to earth from her happy high.

Syaoran could see Sakura's smile fading. He had dreaded this day the moment he decided that coming back was the best thing for him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sakura's feelings again. "I know it sounds bad but I just had to make sure you weren't still...attached." Syaoran said not knowing if that was the right word he wanted to use to express himself to her. Syaoran saw Sakura's closed mouthed smile redouble. She leaned back in her chair and looked down at her hands while still smiling. "To tell you the truth, I'm numb to all of this. A part of me wants to cry and be upset but I find that I can't do it. No matter how long you were away I was always going to hold that little piece of your heart that you gave me. I cherished it. I relished the memory of you and what we had as children every day. But I see now that you didn't want me to keep it. So…I'm giving back what you gave me." Sakura was still looking down at her hands. Syaoran felt like his heart really had been given back to him. It had been lovingly forced back into his chest cavity by a girl who had done better by it than he had. This time Sakura looked up and smiled at Syaoran until her eyes closed and a lone tear escaped one of her pretty eyes and slid down her cheek. Syaoran's heart ripped in half at the speed that that one tear fell. Sakura sniffed, wiped it away and pretended like nothing ever happen. "Sakura I-" But she didn't let him finish. She cheerfully stood up and said, "I think I'll go find Tomoyo and tell her that the talk is over and that we have finally resolved this eleven year old issue." Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He felt like Sakura was cutting things short. He wasn't really ready to stop the talk but he couldn't find the words he needed to continue so he deftly watched her walk through the thresh hold. Before she walked all the way through it, she stopped and Syaoran saw Sakura turn her head toward him. The last thing she said to him was, "Please be happy now." That made him feel worse.

When Sakura met back up with Tomoyo and Eriol in the kitchen they couldn't tell how things went. Sakura walked in just as cheerful as ever but when Syaoran walked in some minutes later he looked like he had lost his best friend. He took a seat on a mauve stool next to Eriol and continued to look down. "So are things solved now?" Eriol asked not knowing what to make of the situation. Syaoran stayed silent. He could feel pain in his heart still. If things had been solved he'd feel better but instead he felt worse. To Tomoyo's surprise Sakura wasn't cheery enough to give an answer for the question. Instead she happily changed the subject. "There's a light show at the park tonight. I heard it was going to be the best one yet." She chirped. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Sakura." Eriol said encouraging the change of subject. Tomoyo looked at him incredulously until he winked at her then she decided to play a long too. "Uh, yeah it does sound cool. Syaoran, would you like to go with all of us?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah I'll go." He said looking toward Sakura with his head down. He really did feel like he didn't get his point across a moment ago. He needed more time with Sakura. Tomoyo looked surprised again. Syaoran wasn't running from Sakura but running to a situation with Sakura. She looked at Eriol and gave him a "not bad" look. He replied back with a "thank you" look.

They had all promised to meet at the park at eight but when Sakura rounded the corner and saw the very entrance to Reedington Park she no longer had the heart to keep her appointment. She could feel all of her old pain swelling in her heart. She leaned against a nearby wall. I don't know what to do now. I set this entire thing up and I can't even follow through. I have to figure out what went wrong. How did I let myself slip back into this hurt, she thought to herself and started aimlessly walking in the opposite direction.

Tomoyo looked at her watch. It was eight fifteen and Sakura still hadn't arrived. "I see that she still hasn't conquered the clock yet." Syaoran joked. Eriol chuckled. "It would seem so." He said but Tomoyo wasn't buying it. Something was wrong and she could feel it in her stomach. "She hasn't been late for anything since the year you left." She said. "That's a feat within itself." Eriol said now starting to worry now too. Syaoran didn't say anything. "I'll give her five more minutes but after that we're all going to look for her." Tomoyo said. And sure enough those five minutes passed like wild fire and everyone began looking for Sakura. Syaoran felt himself secretly hoping that he would find her first.

Sakura's feet led her to a wall on the other side of her neighborhood. There, she sat down and let her weary feet and mind rest. The stars were out now and she could see down the hill that the wall was on, an open expanse of grass that led to a road, and then a lake. The road led to the downtown area that sparkled like bubbles and crystals when the light hits them. The wind blew softly and Sakura began to reminisce. Little memories began to surface on the window of her mind like a fog was lifting. Memories of Syaoran's teddy bear and the many times they had hung out as just friends came first. Then the other memories of how he started acting strange came about and then the one when he finally told her how he was feeling. Before she could fully grasp the very last memory of him as he was leaving she began to cry.

Syaoran got two messages that the others weren't having any luck finding Sakura and no one could reach her because her phone was off. After an hour of looking Syaoran felt like giving up too but something told him to go and keep looking. So, he went home and got in one of his luxury cars and began to drive around. At first he started off looking for Sakura again but then his mind began to wonder and he ended up on the road to the city. This was the same road that Sakura was perched above on a wall. As Syaoran realized that he was on his way downtown he looked up to see if there were any signs so he could turn around but as soon as he did this he spotted a girl up on a wall atop a hill. "Sakura?" Syaoran questioned to himself.

"Still haven't reached her yet?" Eriol asked the beautiful worrying young woman sitting next to him. "It's weird. She looked fine earlier. Syaoran was the one whom I expected to disappear, not her." She said laying her head on Eriol's shoulder. They sat in Tomoyo's living room again; watching a television show that neither of them was paying attention to. Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo and hugged her close. "I hope she shows up to school Monday. I can't stand to see you so upset." He said kissing her forehead. Tomoyo wrapped an arm around his torso and moved her head to his chest. She rubbed him lovingly and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll cheer up when we find her." Tomoyo said.

When the tears stopped flowing as much, Sakura looked up from her arms and into the sky. Unbeknownst to her, someone else was there with her, standing, hidden between two buildings that opened to the grassy hill top and wall that Sakura simultaneously sat upon. Sakura sighed deeply. "Oh mom, what do I do? Why does my heart hurt so much? We've talked about this so many times before. We worked through this before. When he first came back, mom, I was so happy. Like my best friend had returned. But after that talk, I guess I never thought he'd feel…" But Sakura didn't finish her sentence. A whole new round of tears came about. This time she bawled out loud. Her heart seemed to strain from pain and her eyes became sore from clenching them so tightly.

Syaoran felt his heart break ten times over. She was talking to her dead mother about him. She was crying her heart out because of what he said and he couldn't stand it anymore. He stepped out beyond the buildings slowly and apprehensively to where Sakura sat crying. He clenched his fists and his jaw trying to keep his own emotions in check. Everything that was going on inside himself was conflicting. He was so hurt that he wanted to run away but his heart told him to go to Sakura despite what his brain was saying. Reason was screaming that going to her now would split them farther apart somehow but every other fiber of his being said the opposite so he let his legs decide for him.

The moment Sakura realized that someone was walking up behind her she turned around. She was disheartened and mortified to see that Syaoran Li was the one who found her. If she was going to be found by anyone at all, it could have at least been Tomoyo.

Syaoran saw this fear cross Sakura's face like he had found out one of her deepest darkest secrets. She looked as if she took a deep breath and never exhaled it. Her eyes were wide with shock and glittered green and silver from her tears. Her cheeks were flushed the strongest red he had ever seen. Her hands and her lips were clenched in tension to the point of no relief. He thought that speaking would relieve some of that so he did. "Sakura." He said almost timidly. As soon as the voice vibrations hit the air Sakura took off.

Her heart was pounding in her ears and her throat. The wind whipped by her as she rounded the corner and made a mad dash for her house. All she could think as her legs pushed her along was how to get away from Syaoran Li; how to get away from the pain in her heart and how to get away from her feelings.

That Monday, Tomoyo found Sakura sitting in her normal spot in the class room. "How come you didn't call me last night or the night before? What happened to you? Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked full of relief and worry at the same time. Today she had on a simple blue jean skirt, blue elbow hoody, black tank top and flip flops. Sakura smiled weakly at her friend. Her heart was still hurting. It had been hurting all night and even when she woke up. Before she could answer Syaoran and Eriol walked in. Sakura made no attempt to look toward them. Her bangs were swooped to one side today and kept this way with a plain silver clip. She had on a white beater some blue jeans and some flip flops. On her wrist was a silver bracelet. She lowered her voice and told Tomoyo some of what happened.

As Syaoran walked into the classroom he immediately saw Sakura and Tomoyo. Other people began to trail in behind him and Eriol. Syaoran had on a black t-shirt and some green shorts. Eriol wore dark blue jeans, white gym shoes and a burgundy shirt. Eriol made his way to Tomoyo and they began to talk. Syaoran inhaled and built up some courage. Then made his way up the steps to where Sakura was sitting. He cleared his throat. "Um, Sakura, can we talk later?" Syaoran asked trying his best to sound confident. "Sorry, I have to work today and Tomoyo and I have something planned later." She said, never looking his way. Syaoran leaned a little closer. He really didn't want anyone to hear him. "When will you be free then? I think it's obvious that we haven't solved anything about now and the past." He said very softly so only she could hear. "I'll let you know." Sakura said. Syaoran couldn't say anything else because the teacher began to talk which meant it was time for him to take his seat. As class went on, Syaoran found himself glancing over at Sakura every chance he could get. She still looked so sad and he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. All he could think about was what he could do to fix his relationship with Sakura. Even if it meant just being associates for the rest of their lives he had to try.

Eriol found that he couldn't pay attention to the lecture with Syaoran glancing over every two minutes. "What's going on Syaoran? You aren't focusing." Eriol said quietly to his friend. "I found Sakura that night we couldn't find her." Syaoran said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Eriol asked. "Because, she ran away as soon as I found her. Something happened when we talked the day before yesterday. She won't give me the time of day. It's like something snapped inside her and no one else can fix it but me." He said. Eriol sighed. "So what are you going to do about this?" He asked. Syaoran looked pleadingly at Eriol. "I need a favor." Syaoran said. "No. I refuse to help you. This is your mess." He said. "I know but I really need this one favor. Sakura said that she and Tomoyo have something planned tonight. Instead of meeting up with Tomoyo I want her to meet up with me. Can you get Tomoyo in on the plan? I know she won't say no to you." Syaoran said. Eriol looked thoughtfully at his friend. It was a good plan and it didn't require that much help. Eriol sighed again. "Alright but this is the only time I'll help you. You have to take better care of the people you care about." Eriol said. Syaoran blushed a little.

After the core class, everyone went on to their desired course classes for their separate majors. When the day was over Sakura made her way to her job at the ice cream parlor. She put down her things in the back room and put on a vintage, red and white apron. The air conditioner was on high and little goose bumps danced up her arms. Eriol walked in a moment later. Sakura was pleasantly surprised. "Hey Eriol, are you ready for some ice cream already?" She asked. Eriol walked up to the counter and laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Tomoyo wanted a specific flavor before we hung out later. So how are you today Sakura? Still having heart pains?" Eriol asked. He knew what the pain from someone's feelings could do to one's face and Sakura had it written all over hers. He could tell that something was taking a big toll on her regular cheerful nature. Sakura blushed. "How-how did you know?" She asked feeling weird that he could read her so well. "It's in your eyes and you haven't been acting normally." He said simply. Sakura sighed. "Have you ever thought that you were completely over something and had forgotten all about it to later realize that maybe you weren't as over it as you thought?" She asked. "Does this 'something' have to do with Syaoran?" Eriol questioned back. Sakura slouched on the counter. "I just don't want to feel this way anymore. I've relapsed back into the sniveling little girl from all those years ago." She said unhappily. "You seem to need closure Sakura. It seems that things aren't solved when you ignore them or act as if they don't exist. It's bad for your health to hold things in." Eriol said feeling his concern for her flow from his heart. "Really? I didn't know that." She said lifting herself off the counter and feeling as if she learned something detrimental to her life. "Well promise me one thing." Eriol said before he asked Sakura for the ice cream Madison wanted. "Sure. What is it?" She asked. "You're one of my good friends so take better care of your heart. Solve this problem with Syaoran. Be happy." He said. Sakura was surprised. Eriol looked as though he meant everything he said. It made her wonder what he had been through those many years he was away in England.

"I hope Sakura doesn't get mad at me for this." Tomoyo worried out loud. Eriol took her hand. "Don't worry. She could never be upset with you." He said reassuringly. Tomoyo smiled at Eriol and then sent a text to her friend for her to meet at the park as usual.

After work, Sakura got the message and headed home to change for her night out with Tomoyo. She put on black beater with sparkles on the front, a dark denim skirt and some black flip flops. After she was sure she was ready she made her way to the park. As soon as she arrived she saw that Tomoyo wasn't there so she texted her. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She was sure it was Tomoyo, so she smiled as she turned around but, as soon as she saw who it was the smile faded. "Don't be upset. I asked her to do this for me. She's not coming so you're going to have to spend some time with me. We need closure Sakura." Syaoran said. Sakura had half a mind to run away again but the word "closure" reminded her of what Eriol said in the shop earlier that day. "Ok. Where do we go from here?" She asked. Syaoran looked shocked for a moment and then looked relieved. "How about we go to my house?" He said. "Ok," was all Sakura said.

Syaoran felt his palms sweat as he drove her to his house. He hadn't had anyone over since he got back two days ago. But all he could think of was fixing whatever he had broken inside of Sakura. When they arrived they both got out of the car and entered into Syaoran's home. Sakura made sure to follow Syaoran until they reached his pleasant looking living room. It was big but modern and cozy. As she made herself comfortable Syaoran shut the huge sliding doors to ensure absolute privacy. Sakura blushed and thought how ironic the situation seemed. It was like they were on a date but for all the wrong reasons. Syaoran took a seat on his dark green couch next to her. Sakura scooted away. "How long have you been telling your mother about me?" He asked without warning. Sakura frowned. "That's none of your business." She said sternly. "It is my business. That's how I know I've hurt you because you went to her." He said matter-of-factly. Sakura was getting upset. She crossed her arms and turned the other way. "I've talked to her about you since you left." She retorted. Syaoran stood up and made his way to the other side of the couch and forced himself into her view. She made a disapproving noise and turned the other way so Syaoran went back to where he was sitting in the first place and took hold of her wrist. "If we're going to solve this you have to talk to me. Not the wall or the floor or the window. Me." He said. Sakura could feel tears threatening to come out of her eyes. She clenched her mouth and eyes shut. Syaoran could see all her pain surfacing. "I don't care what you do to me Sakura just do whatever makes you feel better." He said. Suddenly Syaoran felt her forcefully snatch her arm away from his grasp, and a sharp pain run through his cheek. She stood up and began yelling at him. "How could you leave and not ever talk to me again? Was I that terrible of a person? Do you know how bad you hurt me? To this day I'm still crying over you and you're here! What sense does that make? I mean, I still care about you and I don't even know why! Then when you come back you tell me to my face that you didn't want me to find you! How inconsiderate is that? I was in love with you Syaoran! I loved you! You couldn't possibly have felt the same way about me! You are the most inconsiderate, self-centered person I have ever met and I regret ever caring about you!" When she finished her hands were balled up tightly and tears were flowing freely from her green eyes. She was staring hard back at Syaoran with all her pain directed toward him. She waited for a reply. Anything to see if he could compensate for all the pain he had caused her.

Syaoran looked shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. When he realized nothing came out his mouth, he looked down at the floor and clenched his jaw together trying to hold back his own pain. She had not only liked him but had loved him. That was the biggest blow Syaoran had ever taken in his life. Just as suddenly as she had released her fury on him she was opening the living room doors and walking out. Syaoran's heart nearly fell out his chest as he got up and ran after her. When she reached the drive way he had finally caught up to her. "Sakura wait!" He shouted after her. She turned around still filled with anger with her arms crossed. "What?" She shouted back crossly. Syaoran was taken aback again. She had never reacted like that to him ever. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know that I had meant that much to you." He said pleading with every word how ignorant he had been. "How many other girls have you dated besides me?" She asked. "Sakura, what does that have to do wi-" But she cut him off. "I haven't been able to move on since you left me! So tell me now! How many girls have you dated after you left me?" She yelled with more tears falling now. Again she stomped on his heart with eleven year fury. He couldn't possibly lie and tell her that he hadn't been on a countless number of dates with a bunch of beautiful women his age. Syaoran sighed. He knew that this was going to end even worse than it had begun. "I…can't remember. There were…too many." He admitted and hated himself as soon as the words hit the air. Sakura laughed sarcastically. "Great." She said and began walking away. "Sakura please, I thought that you would have stopped caring for me by then." Syaoran said. He felt like crying. "Look Syaoran, now that we've talked, your mission has been accomplished. No more caring, no more love and definitely no more Sakura." She said. He watched her leave and stood helplessly on his rich lawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alone time

"Sakura! You did what!" Tomoyo yelled into the receiver of her cell phone. Sakura had just called her and told her everything that had happened. Eriol sat in the living room wondering what Tomoyo was shouting about. "Well do you need me to come by? Are you sure? Ok, well call me in the morning. Are you going to do it? Ok. Bye." Tomoyo said and pressed the end button on her phone. "What happened, my love?" Eriol asked sweetly concerned. "Sakura had a talk with Syaoran and ended up smacking him and telling him that she regretted ever caring for him." Tomoyo said. Eriol flinched at the thought of the smack and all the anger Sakura must have had stored up. "Well if that's what happened I better call Syaoran." Eriol said and pulled out his own cell phone.

Syaoran's phone rang a couple of times before he answered it. It was late and he was sitting in front of the TV; not watching it. All he could think about was how upset Sakura had been. "Hello." Li said without enthusiasm. "I heard about what happened. How are you holding up?" Eriol's voice asked over the phone. Syaoran could feel his heart palpitate with pain. "I feel like crap. She really knows how to hurt a guy's feelings. I just feel so bad. I didn't know that I had meant so much to her. I don't know what I thought I just know that my fear has caused us both some serious years of pain. The weird part of all of this is that when she told me she still cared about me I felt the same way. I didn't realize it until now but I still care about her a lot. She told me how she hasn't dated anyone since I left." Syaoran said sadly. "Wow. She really did love you if she could learn to live without moving on." Syaoran heard Eriol say. "To any other guy that would seem so desperate but, to me it just made me realize what I left behind." Syaoran said. He was slumped into the couch in his favorite pajamas and was contemplating whether he would go to school tomorrow. "Well I see now that you guys have made some progress. She finally got that off her chest but now you're left with a gap in your own heart huh?" Eriol asked. Syaoran sighed. "Yeah, a huge one. Even though she said she could never care about me again I have to redeem myself in her eyes. I can't find it within myself to give up on what we could have had." Eriol understood. "Is it because she never gave up on you for all those years?" Eriol asked. Syaoran thought for a moment. "It's not just that. It's the way she treated me when I first came back too. She hadn't even held a grudge against me. She was happy and willing to accept things as they were. You don't find girls like that everywhere. I think that right now, I'm hurting more and she's hurting less." Syaoran said. "I think that you two probably need some space for a little while. Give her time to herself. You know how sweet Sakura usually is. She won't be opposed to you forever." Eriol said trying to instill some hope into his friend. "We've had eleven years of space already. I'm not sure if she's going to give me anymore chances Eriol." Syaoran admitted. "Just try and take it slow." Eriol said.

Three weeks passed and school was out for the summer. In that time, the group did a lot of hanging out but stayed in factions. Syaoran only had the luxury of watching Sakura interact with Eriol and Tomoyo. She refused to talk to him or even acknowledge that he was around. Today they were all getting ready for the fireworks show an hour out of town. Li stood in his bathroom mirror trying to figure out which way to comb his hair. After twenty minutes of fussing with it he just ran his hand through it and it started acting right. "I wish patching things up with Sakura were that easy." He said to himself and sighed. He looked himself over one more time. He had on a black polo and some dark denim jeans with black chucks. He had just got out the shower and smelled really good. He was hoping that the hour drive would settle his nerves about Sakura. Then suddenly his phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket. Eriol was calling. Syaoran picked it up. "Hey Syaoran. We have a little dilemma." Eriol said over the phone. Syaoran leaned on his sink counter top. "What's wrong? How can I help?" He asked with sincerety. Syaoran heard Eriol clear his throat. "Since Me and Tomoyo are driving up and we have all the things needed to watch the fireworks show we just happened to not have room for Sakura so could she, you know, ride with you?" Syaoran nearly dropped his phone. "An entire hour alone in the car with Sakura? NO! She hates me!" Syaoran suddenly heard his door bell ring. "You did not already send her over did you?" He said feeling sick. "Sorry Syaoran. See you at the fireworks site." Eriol said and hung up the phone. Syaoran felt like he was in a crazy dream.

Sakura stood on Syaoran's porch feeling very uncomfortable and very ill. She had been feeling fine earlier but now she just wanted to lie down. Things were beginning to spin and her legs suddenly didn't feel as strong as they were supposed to be. She had been seriously thinking about canceling but Eriol and Tomoyo had sent her to Syaoran's so fast that she didn't have time to think about what was going on. Instead of Wei opening the door, Syaoran did. Sakura was surprised to see that he did that. "Sorry for the wait. I gave Wei the night off. Um, come in. I'm almost ready." Syaoran said hospitably. Sakura felt herself smile faintly. She really loved fireworks but she didn't know if they were worth dealing with being ill and Syaoran at the same time.

Syaoran saw that something wasn't quite right with Sakura. She looked tired. She had on a long black tank top shirt with blue jean capris and black flats. She actually looked really pretty until you reached her eyes. They didn't have that spark of energy in them. When she walked in she seemed to move at the speed of molasses. "Are you alright Sakura?" He asked. She waved him off but as she turned to walk toward his living room she began to sink toward the floor. In a split second Sakura was in Syaoran's arms as he knelt on one knee holding her up. "Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. Her face was all red and she was having a hard time breathing. Syaoran lifted her up as he stood.

Sakura felt the force of his arms around her. She wanted to smile to herself. She didn't want to be there but they felt so good supporting her. She felt Syaoran carry her into the living room. She was suddenly placed on something long and soft. The couch. He began pushing her bangs away from her eyes. "Sakura, what do you need me to do for you? Do you want to go to the hospital?" He asked. Sakura shook her head even though it hurt like a million lights had been turned on in her face. "No, just…give me…five minutes." She managed to say. She felt his fingers graze her forehead again. "Ok I'm going to go get you some water." He said before leaving the room.

When Syaoran reached the kitchen he thought of a million things to do. He wanted to get her something cold but then he thought that something warm would be better. Then he began thinking that she might be hungry. So, in the end, he decided to make her some tea, get her a glass of water, and some crackers. When he returned to the living room she looked less in pain but still very tired. Once he set the tray of things down, he put a hand on her forehead. She was burning up. That was obvious from the color of her face. "I'm going to go get you a cold compress." He said and left the room again.

Sakura managed to lift her phone to her face. It was almost time for the fireworks to start and she and Syaoran were nowhere near being in a car. She forced herself up off the couch and to the thresh hold of the door.

Syaoran spotted her and immediately walked toward her. She was clutching the wall like she would faint at any moment. "Sakura, why are you up?" He asked getting more concerned the longer he let her struggle to stand there. "The…fireworks." She said. Sympathy filled Syaoran's heart. "Come on Sakura. Let's get back to the couch. You'll be watching the fireworks on TV tonight. You're way too sick to go anywhere." He said smiling sadly as he slipped an arm around her waist. He instantly felt how womanly she had become since the last he had ever touched her and blushed. He made sure to support her but keep the compress in his other hand.

Sakura hated herself for liking the idea of being able to finally rest. She had been working so hard on her job lately trying to keep up with her bills and make some extra money. She didn't realize until it was too late that she had over worked herself. As Syaoran got her back to the couch she layed down and instantly felt a sense of relief. "You want something hot or cold?" Syaoran asked. "Cold and some aspirin if you have some." She said. She felt him lay the compress on her head. It felt like a cool breeze had settled in on her head. "Alright. Don't get up. I'll be right back." He said.

Once out of the room, Syaoran phoned Eriol and headed straight for a medicine cabinet. "Yes?" Eriol said when he picked up the phone. "Sakura is sick. We won't be able to make it." Syaoran said. "Oh we knew that." Eriol said. Syaoran looked confused. "So you set this up? Why didn't you just take her home?" He asked in frustration. "Because, me and Tomoyo know that you will take care of her since neither one of us is up to the task." Eriol said. Syaoran sighed. "Fine." He said, hung up the phone and took the medicine to Sakura.

Sakura had fallen asleep for a little while. When she awoke her head was on Syaoran's lap. She blushed. Syaoran saw this. "Is your fever spiking again?" He said as he put a cool hand to her cheek. She didn't answer back. "You ready for the medicine and stuff now?" He asked. She nodded feeling a little cotton mouthed. He propped her head up to his shoulder and reached over for the pills first. When she had them in her hands he reached over her head to get the glass of water that was on the end table on the side of the couch. Once she had taken the pills and drunken the water he took the glass from her and placed it back on the table. But to Sakura's surprise he let her stay propped up in his arms. The back of her head lay on his bicep. She didn't have enough energy to move so she stayed where she was. She felt him rub her back lightly with the hand that was wrapped around her torso. "Are you okay now?" Syaoran asked looking at her in the most worried manner. "Yes thank you… but why are you being so nice? I don't like you remember?" She asked.

Syaoran just smiled down at the sick young woman in his arms. "Let's see if the fireworks are on yet shall we?" He said. He picked up the remote that was also located on the end table and turned on the tv. When he looked down again Sakura was staring at him. "Something wrong?" He asked looking back at the TV and blushing. "How come you're still handsome even though I'm upset with you?" She said. Her eyes were half open. Syoaran felt that the medicine hadn't started working yet because she wasn't making any sense. Syaoran blushed and smiled. "Because, you're still beautiful now pay attention to the TV." He said. Sakura pouted and turned her head toward the TV. When Syaoran looked down again he was looking at her exposed jaw line and her neck. He suddenly had the urge to see what it felt like. From where he was looking it seemed like the perfect place to touch her if he kissed her. This thought made him turn beet red.

Sakura wasn't delirious. She was actually starting to feel better. She knew what she was asking Syaoran a moment ago. From that one answer she realized that maybe Syaoran had suffered enough. She turned her head back to Syaoran. He looked down again. "Yes Sakura?" He asked. "I'm not mad at you anymore." She said. She saw him blush. "Really? Why not?" He asked. "Because the way you answered my question." She said. Syaoran looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You answered my question with a compliment. You're trying to get back on my good side." She said. The room was dark except for the light coming from the TV. The window curtains were closed and the TV was some distance away from the couch they were sitting on. After a moment of silence Syaoran spoke. "Is it working?" He asked her with timid curiosity. For the first time that night Sakura smiled. "Maybe," she said. "But don't try and take advantage of me because I'm feeling under the weather." She said smiling. He smiled back. "I can't make you any promises on that." He said. She giggled and looked back toward the TV.

When the fireworks had started on the Television Sakura's head had finally stopped hurting. But, she was still completely exhausted. She didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. Syaoran on the other hand was feeling everything with more intensity. Because she was there laying in his arms he noticed every little thing. He noticed her breathing and how smooth her arm felt against his hand. He noticed that she smelled of vanilla and raspberries. Suddenly, he began feeling nostalgic. Then his mind took him to what-if mode. What if he had stayed in touch with Sakura? He would have been able to feel her this close to him all the time. He would have avoided all the pain he caused her. He could have avoided those many years of feeling like there was a big hole in his heart. Then suddenly all of his pain flooded back. Eleven years of struggling to find someone to replace and fill that hole. Eleven years of regret. Eleven years of sorrow. He was holding Sakura closer now with his eyes tightly shut. Sakura noticed that his embrace around her had tightened a little like he was restraining himself from bringing her closer to him. "Syaoran, what's wrong?" She asked concerned at his change of state. Suddenly he broke down. She had never seen him cry before. Not even when he had been beaten badly so many times back when they were little. She didn't understand what was causing him to do this. It was a big surprise to her. She hesitated before she put her arm around his neck and pulled him close to her. He held her close and didn't let go as he cried. He didn't quite understand why he was being this vulnerable around her. The fireworks on the TV went off loudly but fell upon deaf ears. When he finally stopped he just held her close and kept his head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and gently rubbed her fingers through his hair. It was so fine that she felt like she was touching down from a pillow. He lifted his head from her shoulder and propped his chin on it. Then he spoke to her quietly. "I never meant to hurt you Sakura." Sakura's eyes filled with sympathy. She pulled away some to look into his eyes. "Syoaran. Is that why-" But Syaoran leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. Sakura's eyes shot open. His lips were soft against hers. She almost pushed him away until he sucked another kiss from her lips. Then she felt herself grow very weak in his arms. Syaoran could not help himself. With each kiss he took from her lips with his own, the urge grew. He kept taking little sips of her lips to the point where she began to kiss him back. One of the hands he was holding her with had now shifted into her hair. He gently held her head close as if to keep her from escaping the game their mouths were now playing. When they had finally stopped Syaoran gently stroked his hand through her hair. Sakura pursed her lips together and kept her eyes closed. "I told you not to take advantage of me." She said softly. "I told you I couldn't make any promises." He whispered back. Sakura's heart swelled and she panicked. "I think that I should go." She said. But as his arms left her body, when she stood, she felt like she wasn't doing the right thing. Every fiber of her being yearned to stay with him but she forced herself to ignore it. Syaoran couldn't handle the emptiness he felt, as she headed for the door. He got up and grabbed her then gently forced her against the wall. "Don't go Sakura." He said holding her there by her upper arms. She found that she couldn't look at him. She looked past his shoulder as she talked. "This won't work Syaoran. We can't do this." He tucked a finger from his right hand under her chin and gently rubbed his left hand up her arm. She instantly got goose bumps. He then took her jaw into both his hands and kissed her again. Their lips made a noise when he quit the kiss. "I'll make it work." He said. His amber eyes met with her emerald ones and seemed to strike a chord within both of them. She didn't say anything else but gently lay her hands on his chest and kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Forgotten Dilemma

The next day, Eriol and Tomoyo had wondered what had happened with their friends that night. They themselves had a wonderful time together sharing their special moment while at the fireworks show but were surprised that they hadn't got a call all that night. "Soooo, how are you feeling this morning?" Tomoyo said after calling Sakura and waiting for her to pick up the phone. "I'm fine. I had over worked myself and was sick from exhaustion." Sakura said. "Oh so did Syaoran take good care of you? All you have to do is say the word and I will be on his case faster than lightning strikes the earth." Tomoyo said. She heard Sakura chuckle and answer, "No, he took very good care of me. I feel much better." Tomoyo smiled to herself. She heard a small emphasis on the words "very good" in Sakura's sentence. "How good are we talking?" She asked. Sakura was quiet for a moment. "Well, let's just say he fixed ma head and…has made another attempt at fixing my heart." Sakura said hesitantly. Tomoyo gasped unnecessarily. "Sakura!" She shouted through the receiver. "I know, I know. I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did but he started crying and then next thing I know we were kissing and he promised to make things work and I couldn't find it within myself to say no." She said guiltily. "Don't sound so guilty! I'm so happy that you guys are finally making some progress in the right direction. I'm surprised that he cried in front of you. Eriol hasn't done that in front of me yet. Well let me get off the phone. I have to tell Eriol that our little plan work-I mean that you and Syaoran are on talking basis again." Tomoyo accidently let slip out. "Wait a minute. You set me up?" Sakura said. Tomoyo could hear the irritation in her friend's voice. "It wasn't a set up per se. It was a little push in the right direction when Eriol and I saw the opportunity." Tomoyo slowly admitted. There was silence on the other end for a little while. "Are-are you upset with me Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. She heard Sakura sigh. "Thanks." She said. Tomoyo almost dropped her phone. "You're thanking me?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes, thank you for meddling." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled. "You're very welcome. Talk to you later." She said. "Ok." Sakura chuckled and then hung up the phone.

"No way!" Eriol said to a blushing Syaoran. They were standing outside Eriol's house having a little guy talk. "Ha, yes way. I don't even understand how it happened myself. We just seemed to fix things. I mean one minute I was taking care of her then the next thing I know I'm crying and she's consoling me then I just had to kiss her. I had to make her believe that I was worth another shot." Syaoran said full of passion and enthusiasm. Eriol looked at his friend in surprise and rubbed his chin. "I haven't even cried in front of Tomoyo yet. You're definitely ahead of me on that one." He said. Syaoran playfully punched Eriol in the arm. "I could never get ahead of you and Tomoyo. You guys are probably planning a wedding right now." He said. Eriol blushed. "Why do you and Sakura think that? Tomoyo and I are taking it slow." He said. Syaoran laughed and said, "Yeah, real slow to the alter." Eriol blushed a darker shade of red. Syaoran laughed again.

A couple of weeks had passed since Sakura and Syaoran had patched things up. The four friends were double dating now. It was a warm Wednesday morning when the sun was high. Syaoran had taken Sakura to a walking trail that surrounded a huge park next to a glistening lake. Sakura wore white gym shoes, teal Bermuda shorts and a white beater. Syaoran wore a gray t-shirt, dark denim shorts and white gym shoes as well. As they walked hand in hand Syaoran learned so much more about Sakura. He learned about all her hopes and dreams and listened intently to everything she said. He could tell she wasn't used to someone listening so closely to her. She kept stopping in the middle of each sentence to ask him if he felt that she was talking too much. "You're fine Sakura. I could sit and listen to you talk all day." Syaoran said gently squeezing her hand. Sakura smiled and blushed. "I couldn't talk all day. You'd have to get tired of hearing me sometime." She said. Syaoran stopped walking and drew her close to him. He gave her a sweet, long kiss on her lips and then laid his forehead, gently against hers. "I could never get tired of listening to you Sakura. Eleven years was a long enough time to be deprived of you and this love you have for me." He said looking into her eyes. Sakura looked up into his eyes because his forehead was still touching hers and laughed. "Ok, I'm sorry for saying that. But I would like to stop talking about me. Is there anything about you that I need to know?" She asked. Syaoran smiled, took her by the hand and began walking again. As Sakura walked next to him he thought of the many things that he had never shared with anyone and decided to tell her about them. "I've always wanted to be a normal guy. Not someone who has all this knowledge of things that go beyond my years. I've dreamed of just walking through a park with no worries or cares. I've dreamed of going to a normal school and having normal friends. I love being a Li but I hate all the obligations that go with it." He said feeling his mood shift. "You've never told me what being a Li entails." She said with budding curiosity. "It involves going to unnecessary meetings and talking to boring people who act like they know everything because their old and have a million degrees or a million dollars. Then there's all these stupid vows I have to make for the sake of honor and the-" But Syaoran stopped himself and almost had a heart attack at what he just remembered. He had forgotten about the arranged marriage because he was so distracted by trying to prove his love to Sakura. "The?" Sakura asked trying to get him to finish his sentence. Syaoran's mind began to run a million miles per second. "Um the uh complete control on life basically. Very unfair." He said just getting by. Sakura hugged Syaoran's arm. "I'm sorry to hear that. What made you come back if your family controls so much of your life?" She asked. Syaoran smiled. "My mother found a loop hole in our tradition and I was allowed to choose what I wanted to do with my life, with certain restrictions of course." He said frowning at the last part he said. "Well that was nice of her. Do you think I'll ever get a chance to meet her?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. Maybe." He said. That's not what Sakura wanted to hear but decided that she wasn't going to stress it if he didn't want her to know his mother. It was too early in the relationship to want such a thing anyway; even if her love for him was eleven years old.

After that conversation Syaoran began acting weird. He didn't seem to focus at all for the rest of the walk. Sakura didn't mind the sudden silence but she began to wonder what was going in his mind as they got to the car. "Is something the matter?" She asked worried. Syaoran was suddenly looking very serious. "No, I'm sorry. I need to get home and contact my mom about something important. Can we catch back up later?" He asked as he put the car in gear and began the drive home. "Sure." She said not thinking anything of the matter.

After Syaoran dropped Sakura off at home he went straight to his own house and looked at his phone. No messages. He picked up the phone and dialed his mother. When she didn't answer her phone he tried the house phone back in Hong Kong. One of his sisters picked up. "Hello?" She said. "Hey sis have you seen mom lately?" Syoaran asked nervously. "She's been gone since yesterday morning. She said she was going to Japan to see you." His sister said. "How come-" but Syaoran never got to finish his sentence because at that moment the doorbell rang, Wei answered it and in stepped his mother. Behind her walked in a young woman Syaoran's age. She was in miraculous shape. Each curve of her body was the perfect combination of sex appeal and finesse. Her short auburn hair was curled perfectly around her face and she had the most mesmerizing hazel brown eyes. She had the prettiest lips and gorgeous face. Syaoran's mouth dropped open not only in surprise but in awe at how beautiful the girl was. She had on an eggplant colored dress and low heels. Around her wrist she wore a black onyx bracelet and purple colored diamonds in her ears. "Syaoran, this is your new fiancé. Leila Kao." His mother said. Li deftly put the phone on the hook.

Tomoyo got a call from Sakura after she got home from her walk with Syaoran. Tomoyo was in the midst of shopping with Eriol. He and she were supposed to go attend a fancy banquet in honor of her mother's success with a new fashion line. "Hello Sakura. Are you not enjoying the time you're spending with Syoaran?" She asked playfully. "Actually he had to cut the time short. He said he had something important to talk to his mom about." Sakura said feeling a little worried. "Oh my gosh!" Tomoyo shouted. "What?" Sakura said back confused. "Oh my gosh Oh my Gosh OH MY GOSH!" Tomoyo shouted even louder. "WHAT?" Sakura yelled in her frustration at her friend's vagueness. "What if he's talking to her about you right now?" Tomoyo asked in the utmost excitement. Sakura hadn't thought of that. Then suddenly her stomach filled with butterflies. "We haven't been together long enough for him to tell her about me." She said in a panicked voice. "Syaoran cares a lot about you since you gave him a chance Sakura. I wouldn't put it past him to be chirping to his mother about sweet, little old you." Tomoyo said. Sakura was silent. Tomoyo could imagine her friend blushing a bright red over the phone. "You're thinking too much about this Tomoyo. It's not that serious." Sakura said. "Fine, then I'll ask Eriol." She said. Tomoyo turned around and began looking for Eriol. He stepped out of a dressing room looking very dapper in a navy blue suit. "My my. Don't you look handsome?" she said in an approving tone. Eriol blushed. "I'm not sure if I like the color." Eriol said. "You look good in anything. But right now I need you to talk to Sakura while I go try on my matching dress. Syaoran has been talking to his mom about her." Tomoyo said excitedly. Eriol started looking pretty worried. "Go ahead. I will talk to Sakura." He said. So he took the phone from Tomoyo and began talking. "Hello Sakura. This is Eriol. Has Syaoran really talked to his mother about you?" Eriol asked in concern. "No, Tomoyo got a little ahead of herself. All he told me was that he had to talk to his mother about something important and that he would catch up with me later." Sakura said not detecting his worry. Eriol furrowed his eye brows in thought. "Well, what led to this conversation about his mother?" Eriol asked. Now Sakura began to think something was up. "Well we had been walking in the park and I was talking about myself. He was listening but then I started feeling self-conscious and wanted to know something about him. He began telling me about the many things he was obligated to do for the sake of honor and I wanted to know how he ended up back here if he was so dedicated to his family. He said his mother found a loop hole in his traditions but some restrictions still apply. When he mentioned his mother I just asked if I'd ever get a chance to meet her then he started acting a little strange." Sakura said explaining everything. Eriol rubbed his chin. "Did he tell you what all the obligations were?" Eriol asked thinking of one in particular that could ruin Sakura and Syaoran forever. "He went into enough detail. He wasn't all that specific about each individual obligation. Why? Is there something I need to know?" She asked. Eriol began to think very fast. "Um no just making sure that he was being as open with you as he's been with me over the years." Eriol chuckled nervously. "Oh ok. Well, tell Tomoyo I will call her back. There's something on TV I want to catch. Are you sure I don't have anything to worry about?" Sakura asked. Eriol fidgeted. "If Syaoran hasn't said anything that makes you worry then everything is fine." Eriol said dodging a bullet that only Syaoran should've been taking. "Ok Bye." She said and hung up.

At first, Sakura wasn't really worried about Syaoran but when she called him and he didn't call her back after a couple hours she started thinking about how Eriol had been acting. Maybe there was something that Eriol was trying to see if Syaoran had told her? If so, why had it been that Eriol could not tell her and Syaoran wouldn't tell her? Sakura sent Syoaran another text and continued to wait anxiously for him to contact her back while watching tv.

"Mom, how come you didn't warn me before you came?" Syaoran asked in a highly irritated tone. Yelan Li looked at her son with surprise. "Are you not happy to see me?" She asked sulking. "I'm fine with the fact that you're here but I am not okay with…her." Syaoran said nodding to his gorgeous but very unwanted fiancé who was now sitting in his living room a good distance away from the conversation. "Well why not? You won't have to get married yet. You have a couple of months to get to know her and what better way for that to happen than for her to stay here with you." She said full of excitement. Syaoran nearly passed out. "NO! She can't stay here mom. You said this was my break away from obligation and the family honor." Syaoran complained to his mother like he was a five year old. "Well I'm sorry. Obligations are obligations. I can't find a loop hole for everything. Besides, the faster that you get married the faster you can be the true head of the family line. Your father is getting very old and he needs a successor." She said matter of fact like. "Mom I don't care. I'm in love with someone else. I can't marry this girl." Syaoran admitted. "In love with who?" Yelan shouted. "The girl I left behind all those years ago in Readington to go back to Hong Kong." He said. Yelan put her hands on her hips and frowned at her grown son. "I don't care who you THINK you're in love with Syaoran Li. If you take the chance to get to know this girl and fall in love with her you can't possibly love this plain-Jane girl whom no one knows but you." She said authoritatively. "I'm sorry mom but I refuse to get to know that strange young woman in there and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind. My heart belongs to Sakura Kinomoto." He said. Yelan did not reply. For some reason she smiled then turned and called to Leila. "Come along dear. My son isn't cooperating right now." Leila looked a little surprised and disappointed. As Syaoran's mom headed toward the door, Leila stopped in front of Syoaran. "Though we haven't had time to talk I would like to tell you that I think you're very handsome and I can't wait to get to know you." She said then winked and left out the front door behind Yelan. Syaoran blushed but was outraged and shut the door angrily behind his mother and his new fiancé. He rubbed a masculine hand through his brown hair and sighed. "How do I tell Sakura that I have a fiancé?" He asked himself disheartedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It's over

Sakura got a call from Syaoran later that night but it didn't last that long. "Is there something wrong Syoaran? You haven't called or texted me back all day." Sakura lightly complained. Syaoran sighed over the phone. "Sakura, My mother was here that's why I didn't contact you back." He said. "Is everything ok?" She asked. "There's something I need to tell you." Syaoran began. Suddenly Sakura's microwave started beeping. "Oh, well hold on a second I need to get something out the microwave." She said. "Ok." He said exhaling his nervousness for that second. Just at that moment someone rang Syaoran's doorbell and Wei answered the door. For the second time that day his mother walked into the house uninvited. "Mom what are you doing back here already?" Syaoran asked covering the receiver of the phone with his hand. "I told you before. Leila will be staying with you. We went and got her things. You will give her a chance. If you don't fall in love with her I may leave you alone." She said. "What kind of deal is that mom? There's no guarantee in there and I've already told you, I'm not doing anything with that girl." He said standing his ground. Yelan was suddenly rummaging around in her purse. "Oh and is this the girl your supposedly in love with at the moment?" She asked and pulled pictures of Sakura out of her purse. Syaoran unintentionally put the phone back on the hook; hanging up on Sakura. "Mom! Why do you have pictures of Sakura! When did you take these?" He asked in disbelief. Yelan smiled. "So this is her." She said then looked at the pictures awhile. "She certainly is a pretty girl to be so plain." She said. Syaoran blushed angrily. Then Leila came in dressed casually with two huge luggage cases. "Woah! No, you can't stay here. You have to leave." Syaoran said. Leila tilted her pretty head and smiled at Syaoran. "I'm sorry but Mrs. Li told me that I must do this or lose the honor of my family." She said and walked past him. "Wei, show her to one of the guests rooms." Yelan demanded and Wei left to do so. "So you've got us both on your puppet strings. I won't allow it." Syaoran said. "And what do you think you can do exactly? Don't you see Syaoran? I'm looking out for your future. I'm making the best decisions for you to achieve the highest honor in our family. Don't you want that?" She asked trying to get her son to change his views. "I want to be happy mom. Didn't you say you wanted me to be happy too?" He said feeling his emotions rise. "Well I'm sorry. I know you don't like it now but you'll thank me later on down the line. As for your little Sakura, I've sent someone to break the news to her already. No need to make a scene." His mother said as if addressing a mess a two year old had made. Syaoran's stomach sank and his heart dropped to the floor.

When Sakura picked up the phone all she heard was dial tone. She was hurt that Syaoran had hung up on her. She had only been away for two seconds. Just as she was going to call him, the doorbell rang. Sakura fixed her light blue pajama pants, and white t-shirt as she headed for the door. She was hoping it was Syaoran but was surprised to find that a very dignified looking messenger was at her door. "Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" The messenger asked. "Yes." Sakura said not understanding why a messenger would be at her house so late. "A word from Syaoran Li. He cannot see you any longer because he's engaged. Do not come by his house or bother him until he is rightfully married. You will be invited to the wedding." The messenger said but Sakura just stood there in shock. "Shall I tell him anything in return Miss?" The messenger asked. Sakura silently shook her head no and slowly shut the door.

Syaoran was out the door as soon as silence had hit the air. He hadn't thought of getting in the car or trying to call her again he just knew that he had to get to her immediately. His heart pumped hard when he hit the third block and turned the corner. He just had one street to go before he got to Sakura's house. It didn't seem like a long distance with his relationship at stake. Once he got to her porch he didn't stop to breathe he just started banging on the door. He heard the lock click and Sakura opened it but when she saw who it was she shut it back. "Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. "No Syoaran, you aren't going to break my heart anymore. That's all you ever do to me." She said through the door. Syoaran put his head to the door and sighed while trying to catch his breath still. "Sakura I was going to tell you! I really was! I didn't know my mother would be back in town so early. She was supposed to be here six months from now." He said giving excuses through the door. "So why did you send that messenger if you were going to tell me?" She asked confused. Syaoran clenched his fist against the door. "My mother did that. What did the messenger say Sakura?" Syaoran asked trying to figure out the damage his mother had caused to his already broken relationship. "The messanger said that you were engaged and that you didn't want me to come around until the day of the wedding." Sakura said. Syaoran felt his heart ache. "Sakura, would I really say something like that to you?" He said sorrowfully through the door. "I don't know Syaoran I'm just so hurt." She said. Syoaran looked up at the sky secretly praying that he could remove the door from its hinges. "Sakura, can you open the door? This isn't something we can talk about like this. I…I need to be able to look into your eyes. I need to be able to hold you if this is hurting you so bad. I know right now I'm wrong but I'd fix anything to be with you. Please. I'll fix this too." He said. There was a moment of long silence. Then the lock clicked and the door opened slowly. Sakura was teary eyed but to Syaoran she looked so pretty in her pajama pants and t-shirt. Her pretty green eyes were casted to the ground. Syaoran felt his heart swell up and he slowly walked into her house. Sakura backed away from him to let him in but as soon as she shut the door he swept her up in his arms and held her tight.

Sakura didn't understand why she had let him in. She really had not felt like talking to him at all. For all she cared, he could go away again and she really wouldn't care but his words touched her heart. No guy had ever said anything like that to her and sounded like they meant it with all their heart. She let him hold her just because she didn't know what else to do. Syaoran quit the hug and slipped one of his arms under her legs to pick her up. The door was close to the living room so Syaoran carried Sakura to the white little couch, sat upon it and draped Sakura across himself. Her legs were over his lap and her torso was adjacent to his as she leaned against him with her hands tucked in her lap. Her head was in the crook of his neck as his arms were wrapped around her body. "I should have said something earlier. I don't mean to cause you pain Sakura." Syaoran said laying his head lovingly against the top of her head. "Maybe…we aren't meant to be together." Sakura said quietly. She felt Syaoran tense up under her. "No Sakura don't say that." He said holding her tighter. "Well, that's what it's starting to feel like to me." She said. "I can get out of this. All I have to do is denounce my family name and then all traditions fall null and void." He said. Sakura looked up into Syaoran's handsome eyes. She could tell he was serious because they were filled with determination. She put a hand on the side of his face and new tears collected in her eyes again. "Don't cry Sakura." He said then kissed her forehead in the most loving manner. "I have to. You can't give up your family for me. That would be selfish on my part. I'm pretty sure your family loves you very much. This to me seems like the last time we'll ever be this close to each other." She said now with tears spilling down her face. Syaoran's heart was broken again. "Is that what you want?" He asked. Sakura looked down and clear tears of sadness wet Syaoran's shirt. "No. But it can't be helped. Today will have to be our last day together. I'm…sure that whoever your mom has picked for you to marry is probably a wonderful person." Sakura said trying to push Syaoran away. Syaoran saw this and decided to do what Sakura asked. "This hurts me so much but I will respect what you think is best." He said looking down now too. Sakura suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Syaoran." She said, her heart falling apart at those three words. Syaoran's eyes got wide and filled up with tears as well but he didn't let them fall. He just hugged her as close as he could get her to be and said softly back with much feeling, "I love you too."

Tomoyo was sitting with Eriol when he called Syaoran the next day. They were at Eriol's house in the kitchen cooking. A purple apron covered Tomoyo's pink sun dress that reached her knees. Eriol had on a black apron that covered his tan slacks and dark green polo shirt. "What! What do you mean you and Sakura aren't together anymore? You two had just patched things up!" Eriol exclaimed after he answered his phone and stepped away from the stove. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol in total shock from her bowl she was stirring batter in. Syaoran had obviously said something back because Eriol's demeanor had turned from surprised to very serious. "I see, so even if you had told her earlier she would have let you go for the sake of honoring your tradition. She's quite an understanding individual. I see why you care for her. So what do you plan on doing?" Eriol asked. Just as quickly as he looked serious did he start smiling and nodding. "I see. If this does work you can't possibly make fun of me and Tomoyo anymore." Eriol said. Syaoran finished up and Eriol agreed to something and then hung up the phone. "What's going on?" Tomoyo asked. "Syaoran must marry someone and didn't tell Sakura." Eriol said still smiling. Tomoyo began to look angry. "Why are you smiling? That's terrible!" She said then remembered what she and Sakura had talked about yesterday when she said Syaoran was acting weird. "Oh my gosh! I gave Sakura the wrong idea and now the love of her life has to marry someone else." Tomoyo said feeling bad and putting her bowl down on a dark blue marble counter. Eriol chuckled and hugged her close. "Don't be up set my love. Our friends are better off than you think." Eriol said then gave Tomoyo that smile that indicated that things were not as they seemed. Tomoyo had learned by now that when Eriol got that look in his eyes things turned out the way he said. "Ok but I have to go talk to Sakura." Tomoyo said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Engaged

The next thing Sakura knew, weeks had passed and she was out sitting in a sunny plaza with Tomoyo. They were outside one of the shops sitting in an umbrella like patio area with cast iron floral interlacing furniture. For the past three weeks Tomoyo had done nothing but spend money on and pamper Sakura with attention. So much so that Eriol wasn't allowed to complain about his own lack of time with his sweet girlfriend. Sakura glowed with the light of the sun with her white, sleeveless, flowing sun dress that went to her thighs. The sun glanced off her short bob and her hair glistened with health. Her feet remained cool with a pair of light pink sandals and she wore matching jewelry. "You look so pretty today Sakura." Tomoyo said with excitement. "I'm so glad you wore what I bought you." She said sighing at her own fashion genius. Sakura smiled at her best friend. Tomoyo's pretty dark hair was pulled nicely to the side in a dark swirling bun. She had on a long fitted fuchsia top with no sleeves and a blue jean skirt with a fuchsia flower at the hem. A nice pair of dark purple wedges was on her feet and a silver anklet graced her ankle. Tomoyo's purse sat on the table with all its expensive gloriousness. "Tomoyo. It has been a long time since I've last spoken to Syaoran. You've spent enough time with me already. If you neglect Eriol any longer he might get upset with you." Sakura said chuckling at the end of her sentence. Tomoyo smiled and pulled a pair of expensive looking sun glasses out of her bag and put them on her face. "He'll be fine. He's not the one who's deprived of being with the love of his life for the sake of tradition." She said matter of fact like. Sakura sighed but was still smiling. Tomoyo looked up at the sky. "I will admit that you do seem to be better. I said that and you didn't bust out into tears which is a big step in the right direction for you." Tomoyo then looked back at Sakura. She saw that old joy trying to creep back into her best friend's personality and sighed. "Alright, you're no longer under Tomoyo arrest. You're free to go but…promise that you'll be kind to your heart this time. If you need to move on let yourself move on. Don't torture yourself. You're too wonderful of a person to be a lone for the rest of your life." Tomoyo said full of heart felt meaning. Sakura felt those words hit her heart. She knew that Tomoyo knew her too well to say something like that. She basically addressed the very thing Sakura was going to do now with her love life since she couldn't be with Syaoran. "You know me too well." Sakura said. "I know." Tomoyo said smiling back.

Syaoran was out with Leila and Yelan to buy a wedding ring. The weather outside was perfect but all he could think of was being with Sakura and it was very noticeable. His mother and Leila often had to ask him questions twice in order for him to answer them and hear them. Yelan noticed how distant her son had been and was beginning to worry. She didn't think that he would take losing such a plain girl so hard. He hadn't spoken to his mother for three weeks and he hadn't started since they had been out shopping that beautiful day. Leila also noticed his weird behavior. While she was staying with him she had made plenty of advances on him in her best outfits doing the most seductive things. But he refused them all and often didn't know that he was being pursued. Like the night where she had him come to her room to unzip a really sexy looking dress that was sure to make him fall for her. Or the time where he was watching TV in the living room and she put her legs daintily across his lap while wearing nothing but a tiny night gown. She had even brought him breakfast but to no avail. In all these events he zipped her dress, left the living room and sent the breakfast back down to the kitchen with the butler. Now that they were at the plaza she was sure that she would get him to react to something. If she was going to marry Syaoran she at least wanted him to be genuinely interested in her. "Oh look honey! There's the jewelry store. Let's find Leila a ring that says exactly how you feel about her." Yelan said as she waited for Syaoran to open the jewelry store door. Though he looked handsome in his dark jeans black shirt and blazer with rolled up sleeves his eyebrows were furrowed in the opposite kind of meaning. He glared past his mother with such intensity that Yelan and Leila seemed to feel themselves shrink and walked almost fearfully into the store. Syaoran's anger didn't subside after they walked in but he suppressed it as he walked toward the glass case filled with precious shimmering stones. Yelan and Leila walked toward a glass case that sat under a wide window. The rings in that case seemed to sing with light and sparkle. Leila gasped as she saw what she thought was the perfect ring. Yelan smiled. She was glad that someone was trying to make the best out of the situation. Both women had on the same kind of dress. They wore large expensive sun hats as well. Leila's dress was a pretty brown color and tapered at the waste with low black heels. Yelan practically had on the same thing except her dress was maroon. Syaoran watched these two women swoon over the jewelry in disgust. He leaned against the glass case and sighed with frustration. "Syaoran! Come over here! We've found the perfect ring for you to buy Leila. She will be all the rage at your gatherings." Yelan crooned as Syaoran walked over. Leila and his mother both pointed happily down into the case at a ring that costs more than three luxury cars and a house note. Syaoran saw the ring and thought about how superficial the whole situation was. "Don't you love it?" Leila asked absorbed into looking through the glass. "It's perfect for her Syaoran. See how it sparkles like her eyes?" Yelan asked. "That's a good one Mrs. Li." Leila said blushing. "Please, call me mother." Yelan said laughing. The whole time these two women were talking Syaoran had glimpsed a glowing form sitting in the sunlight with a person he recognized to be Tomoyo. Syaoran felt his heart stop when he realized that he was looking at Sakura. She looked phenomenal in what she had on that day. His heart ached at the way she seemed to be smiling at something Tomoyo had just said. Those three weeks had felt like the equivalent of the eleven years he had spent running from her. Her skin was a perfect peachy kind of color and the wind gently blew at her cute little bob which made Syaoran wish that he was anyone other than himself at that moment. "Sakura…" Syaoran whispered to himself as quiet as possible. Leila and Yelan looked up at Syaoran when they noticed that he was paying all his attention to something outside the window. "What's the matter Syaoran?" Leila asked looking out the window trying to figure out what he was looking at. Yelan spotted what Syaoran was looking at immediately. At that moment she knew what Syaoran had been so captured by. There was the young woman that Syaoran was currently enamored with. Even Yelan had to admit that Sakura looked absolutely stunning that day. For the oddest of reasons, she couldn't take her eyes of that plain young woman. Even as the smiled faded off of Sakura's face she imagined that that was one of the things that Syaoran could not let go of. "She looks almost like an angel." Yelan said aloud to herself. Syaoran snapped out of his trance and looked at his mother in shock. Then he smiled at her sadly and placed a hand on her's. Yelan was shocked by this gesture and tears almost filled her eyes when she looked into her son's eyes and saw the forgiveness that filled them. It was almost a silent understanding. Yelan knew that her son realized that even she could not deny how wonderful a person Sakura seemed to be even at a distance. He seemed to thank her for finally openly acknowledging that. "Oh! Do you mean that girl over there? She does look very pretty. I should ask her where she got her dress from. Would I look as good in something like that Syaoran?" Leila asked as she pushed for some sort of reaction from Syaoran. "No one could top her." Syaoran said still smiling at his mother with sad eyes. Yelan understood what she needed to do now.

Eriol paced a little as he waited for Tomoyo to show up. He looked at himself in the hall mirror several times to check his appearance. His hair was combed nicely and he made sure to smell very good. He wasn't upset that Tomoyo had spent so much time with Sakura the past couple of weeks. In fact, the time away had fortified some things that he had been thinking about. Eriol fixed his butler suit and tugged at his jacket. In order for Syaoran's plan to work, Eriol's had to work just as well.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Tomoyo asked before her driver pulled out of Sakura's drive way. Sakura smiled and crossed her arms. "Yes mother." Sakura said playfully. Tomoyo smiled. "Ok Sakura. I'm leaving you alone now. I have to get back to Eriol before he dies without me. Will you call me later if anything else bothers you?" She asked. "Yes again mother." Sakura said then laughed a little. "Ok." Tomoyo said and proceeded to roll up her window to her limo. "Thank you for being such a good friend. I'm going to miss you and Eriol." Sakura said as she watched the closest thing to a sister pull out of her driveway and make her way home.

After seeing Sakura that day Syaoran could not keep himself away from the thought of being near her again. He never thought that he would be in a position to experience unrequited love but that's how his life was panning out. Later that night he had to go see Sakura. He couldn't do it now because his mother and Leila were still hanging around. Syaoran could tell that Leila was frustrated with him. She was constantly at his side all through the house. Laughing at things he said that weren't funny and trying her best to get some sort of reaction out of him. Then a problem started. She began touching him. Syaoran was not the kind of guy who liked girls who did things like that. It was an invasion of his personal space. "Syaoran would you come to the kitchen with me?" Leila said. Syaoran was confused. "There's no one in there at the time. What's so special about going in there?" He asked stupidly. Leila grabbed his hand. Strike one. Once they were in the kitchen she began trying to corner him. "What is it about me that you can't seem to like? Do you think I'm ugly?" She said and ran a hand up his chest. Syaoran blushed in anger. Strike two. "Please Leila. Don't touch me like that. That isn't appropriate." Syaoran said now making his way away from her. "You didn't answer my question though." She said in a whiney but playful way. Syaoran felt a little ill. She was now following him around the kitchen table and rubbing her hands on the surfaces she walked by. "There's nothing wrong with the way you look. You're a very beautiful woman." He said trying to appease her in some way to get her to stop chasing him. "Then how come you won't touch me? How come you don't want to get to know me? If we're going to be married wouldn't you like to know something about me or be interested in something about me?" She said now very close to him since she had managed to corner him against the counter. She pressed her body against his and touched his hands. For Syaoran that was a big strike three and Leila had been forcefully pushed away from him and fell to the ground. "Why won't you fall for me?" She shouted angrily at him. "Because, I don't want you! I'm in love with someone else already!" He shouted back at her standing with his hands gripped at his sides. "Would you forget about her! She's a plain girl! She can't do anything for you! Mrs. Li didn't want me to tell you but she's going to send that girl to somewhere far away so you can get over her and marry me! We could be something great Syaoran! Imagine us happily married, the two greatest mergers of the most powerful companies in the world! We could have anything and do anything we want! Don't you want that?" Leila said as she got up off the floor and explained her reasons to Syaoran. Syaoran's face got pale. He headed for one of the doors that led to outside but it was locked from the outside somehow. He went to all the doors and windows and as he noticed they were all sealed shut he realized that there was no one in the house but him and Leila. "She set me up." Syaoran said to himself then ran to the phone to call his mother.

Yelan wasn't surprised to see that Syaoran was calling her. She picked up the phone while she was on her way to an important business meeting. "Yes darling?" She asked when she picked up the phone. "I will never marry a woman as shallow as Leila. Now send someone to let me out this house or I will bust my way out." He said over the phone. Yelan grimaced. She was hurt that locking him in the house still wasn't enough to get him to fall for Leila. Getting Sakura to leave the country was her last resort. "I'm sorry Syaoran. That's what you say now but from the moment we left the jewelry store to go to the dress store I had already sent someone to little miss Sakura's house to threaten her and send her away. If Sakura does not leave the country by the end of the week I will have someone harm her and if you don't formally marry Leila then I will have someone harm her. Either way she's in danger because of you. That's the only way I know you'll marry Leila and secure the honor of our family name." Yelan said. Syaoran hung up the phone on her. Yelan's conscience was weighing heavily on her now. She felt like she was in a war against her motherly duties and her family duties but it was all for the sake of Syaoran. He had to stay in the family or their name would be ruined. Yelan couldn't handle the idea of a broken family but she wasn't sure if her son hating her for the rest of her years was worth it either.

"Welcome home." Eriol greeted as Tomoyo stepped into his front foyer. "Eriol what are you doing?" She asked half laughing at what he had on and half confused. "Please follow me madame." Eriol said taking her purse and Tomoyo followed. She followed him to the back of his grand house out on the wide porch with a view of is expansive back yard and the many bushes cut to perfection. "Someone could get lost back here." She said jokingly as he led her to some plush patio furniture to sit on. "All jokes aside madam. This is a serious moment. I will go and get us some refreshments and put your things away now." Eriol said and walked back into the house. As soon as he did Tomoyo looked out into his yard again and suddenly saw her mother approach the porch. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked in the utmost surprise. Sonomi smiled with little tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you." Her mother said. "Happy? For what, mom?" Tomoyo asked. "For this." A smooth male voice said to her from behind. Tomoyo did not need to turn around because Eriol came into view with his hands behind his back. He was no longer wearing the butler suit but normal clothes. But they were still exquisite clothes. After that, everything happened very quickly. Eriol raised one hand and suddenly there were butterflies everywhere of all types and colors. Tomoyo's mouth dropped open. If there wasn't anything she loved more than Eriol and her mother it was butterflies. Next Eriol took her by the hand and led her to his extravagant fountain in the middle of his yard. When they finally stopped Tomoyo gasped because in the fountain were little crystal butterflies and purple lotuses surrounded with fluorescent lights and colors. It was like there was magic in his fountain. "Eriol what is all this for? It's so beautiful." She exclaimed looking into the fountain and reaching in to pick up a crystal butterfly. Eriol watched how beautiful she looked with the water reflecting off of her skin. Her dark eyes were filled with love and astonishment. When she finally faced him again her hands were wet and cupped one of the beautiful crystal butterflies he had recently placed in the water. Eriol was now kneeling on one knew before a very wide eyed Tomoyo and a very tearful but happy Sonomi stood behind her daughter. Eriol removed his hidden hand from behind his back and opened a small, black velvet jewelry case in front of Tomoyo. She gasped for the second time that day. "Tomoyo, in all my life I know that I will never find another like you. Though our friends always teased us about this they were never wrong. I've been thinking of proposing to you since the day I returned. For all those years that we stayed in contact I've dreamed of getting on one knee in front of you because I love you so much. To have a long distance relationship for eleven years takes a very special woman. You are no normal love so this ring I present to you had to be almost as special as you are to me. Please Tomoyo. Will you marry me?" Eriol asked with a ring that resembled a butterfly. The wings of the ring were long diamonds cut to look like four wings surrounding one large, round diamond cut to shine more brilliantly than any of the other diamonds surrounding it, all sitting on platinum gold. "Yes." Tomoyo said immediately with tears welling up in her happy eyes. Eriol was stunned down on his knee. "Wha- really?" He asked in disbelief. Tomoyo nodded her head while smiling with her lips as tears ran down her cheeks. Eriol slowly rose to his feet. Sonomi was completely in tears in the background. He slowly took the crystal butterfly out of Tomoyo's still wet hands and sat it on the edge of the fountain. He then took the ring out of the box and took Tomoyo's beautiful hand and slid the ring on her finger. At that moment everything seemed perfect. When Eriol took that crystal butterfly out of her hands he took away what used to represent their relationship; a fragile but beautiful love that had miraculously withstood the test of time and replaced it with an everlasting diamond butterfly; one that symbolized how he planned to love Tomoyo in the most beautiful ways forever. Once the ring was on her finger Eriol was enveloped by Tomoyo's lips. That kiss to him was the most amazing thing she had ever given him because it summed up the way she was feeling in one action. The first part of the plan was beyond a success.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Coincidence

Sakura could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. Her mouth was irritably dry but there was nothing she could do about it now. Her face was stained with tears as she hastily shoved clothes into an empty suit case. "There won't be any more resisting now will there?" The man dressed in all black said to her. The only thing Sakura could make out was his mouth. If it weren't for that she would have thought she had just been punched by a menacing shadow. "I thought you said that you wouldn't harm me unless I agreed to leave?" Sakura asked trying to make a point and avoid the pain from her bloody lip. "Don't get smart girly. If you hadn't of tried to escape you wouldn't have a fat lip right now. You escaping is you trying to find a way to stay here. The next step is death so don't have any more bright ideas." The man said menacingly and cocked his gun. Sakura tried to swallow but her throat was swollen shut. Her mind burned with the image of the man breaking her cell phone, locking all the doors and ripping all her land lines from her walls. It was like he wanted her to understand that she had no hope of being saved. She inhaled shakily and zipped the luggage bag up. "All done? Good. Now it's time to say good bye. Oh wait. You can't. I guess your little friends will feel just as abandoned as you felt when lover boy left you." The man said laughing like he told a joke. Sakura felt her heart tighten when she stood up and turned toward her aggressor. "Where do I go now?" Sakura asked. The man grabbed her arm and led her toward the door as she dragged the luggage after them. "It's your lucky day. Yelan asked me to personally chauffer you to the airport to make sure that you get to your new destination. We'll be getting into my black Lexus. Please enjoy your ride miss." He said and headed out the front door with her.

An expensive looking desk chair was thrown from the second floor window of the Li mansion. Glass sparkled momentarily on the ground below and before long a rope of linens was thrown out the window. The young man who lowered himself down the rope did so with the utmost swiftness and determination. The fiancé of the young man had made a pallet outside of his door and heard the glass break. She beat on the door but Syaoran wouldn't answer. Then the thought came to her that he was escaping and she rushed down the stairs to the front window. When her suspicions were confirmed she ran straight to the phone to call Mrs. Li. Syaoran was aware that he had a limited time to find Sakura and make sure that she was alright. He thought that during the day his mother had realized the one for him was someone she couldn't choose. He thought that he and his mother had finally reconnected in the ways of understanding but he now knew that she was just as conniving as ever. Anger surged through his veins as he made his way on foot to Sakura's house. This one day had been more hectic than any other day of his life. His black t-shirt clung to his body from all the sweat he was producing and his shorts felt heavy against his legs. His sneakers beat heavily against the ground. No matter how badly his muscles burned all he could think of was finding Sakura.

Sakura shoved the heavy luggage into the trunk while the man held the gun to her back. He was hurting her with the pistol but she wouldn't dare tell him that for fear of the threat he had made earlier. He then pushed her to the passenger side of the car with the pistol and made sure she got in. When he was on his way to the driver's side she had a slight thought to run away but the threat never strayed too far from her mind so she didn't attempt it. When the aggressor got into the car, he immediately started the car and pulled off. Little tears collected at the corners of Sakura's eyes as they made their way to the airport.

Syaoran rounded the corner to Sakura's house and ran straight to her front door. He knocked on her door feverishly but there was no answer. He went to the windows and saw that there weren't any lights on and he tried her phone but it kept saying it was out of service. As a last ditch effort, Syaoran called Eriol and made him ask Tomoyo if she had spoken to Sakura within an hour's time. In spite of all his effort to reach Sakura before it was too late, it was all to no avail. "I'm sorry Syaoran. Tomoyo says that she's called Sakura's phone twice now but it keeps saying it's out of service. What's going on? Is Sakura okay?" Eriol asked full of concern. Syaoran groaned and sank against the front door. He put a frustrated fist to his forehead and felt like his life had ended. "She's gone Eriol. My mother sent her away by force and I don't know where to." Syaoran said defeated. Syaoran could hear Eriol telling Tomoyo and her breaking out into tears. When Syaoran heard Tomoyo cry he wanted to start crying too but the tears just wouldn't come.

Syaoran took himself back home reluctantly. There, his mother and fiancé were waiting on the front porch. He walked up the drive way with his hands in his pocket. Yelan saw a broken Syaoran. Leila was happy beyond words to see that he had not succeeded in stopping Mrs. Li's plan. "It was for the sake of the family. You'll see. Mother knows best." Yelan said as her son walked up to her. He didn't look at her or Leila but walked like a zombie into the house. "He'll be happy with me soon Mrs. Li. Don't worry." Leila said trying to be encouraging.

A couple of weeks passed and Yelan didn't see any difference in Syaoran. She didn't have to force him to send an informative to all his business cohorts about his engagement and she didn't have to force him to make public appearances with Leila. Even though he did all these things voluntarily, his demeanor remained passive and icy. Today they were at big wig get together. Yelan was speaking with some very important business men about how to expand their shares in her growing family business. She wore a pearl colored dress with her hair pinned up and golden jewelry for flair. Leila was spending most of her time showing her ring off to the other women and Syaoran's exes. She wore a rich blue evening gown with silver heels and silver jewelry. Syaoran, on the other hand, did nothing. He stood in one spot and people came to him. But even if they made a joke he stayed as hard as stone and as cold as ice. Some of the cruder business men liked that he seemed to be a young man who was serious about his work but most others didn't like how unnaturally miserable Syaoran seemed to be. "Yelan is that your son over there in that dark green suit?" One of the older gentleman asked wearing a dark colored suit himself. His mustache was a peppery color and his head was completely bald. He also stood at an intimidating height. His skin was almost tanned leather color and his mustache moved whenever his mouth did. He bore a small likeness to a walrus. "Why yes sir that is my son. Is he warming up to any of you old timers?" She asked in a joking manner. Yelan was feeling rather confident in herself at the moment. She was sure that all of what she had done to Syaoran would finally pay off for her family. But the answer that the older gentleman offered was far from what she wanted to hear. "On the contrary, he seems to be astoundingly distracted and very out of sorts. Not the young man I had come to know a couple of years back when he first started this venture." He said "Whatever's happened to him has greatly affected his character. I fear that if the young man does not get help soon he may impair the integrity and the future of your company's wellbeing." Yelan's face was paled by his words. "You-you can't be serious. It's just a phase. You know how young people are. The slightest mishap and they get all emotional. I'm sure Syaoran just needs some time. He'll be back to his old self soon." Yelan said. She was beginning to feel more and more nervous as the conversation went on. "I don't know. I had hopes to simply give my company over to Syaoran because I was so sure of his character but at this moment I can barely recognize the energetic young man whom I met and inspired me to take an interest in your family business." The gentleman said and walked away seeming to be rather disappointed. Yelan looked at her son again. "It can't be that bad…" She said to herself but as the night progressed, more and more of the many business men who knew Syaoran were now complaining that there was something wrong and were expressing worry about entrusting any involvement into the Li company if Syaoran continued to show such icy and subdued behavior.

Syaoran was rather tired of the whole business scene. He desperately missed his normal life back with Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo. He was already sick and tired of being married even though they hadn't performed the ceremony yet and he was dying to be something other than a Li. As he looked on aimlessly out a window Leila brought her father over and introduced him to Syaoran. "This is my fiancé father. Isn't he handsome?" She said gushing. Leila's father was a bit taller than Syaoran but bowed deeply as a greeting. He was an extremely handsome forty year old man who had become rich at a young age. Next to Syaoran, he was one of the youngest business men standing in the room. Syaoran couldn't quite explain it but he felt that he liked Leila's father for some reason. Syaoran bowed back. "I'll leave you two alone." She said smiling then ran off to show off her ring some more. "It's nice to finally meet you Syaoran. You can call me Mr. Ying. How are you getting along with my beautiful daughter?" He asked. Syaoran tried to smile but it came out looking more like a grimace. "I see." Ying said. "I don't mean to offend you Mr. Ying. I'm just having a rough month." Syaoran said truthfully. "So you are unhappy with the circumstances as well?" Ying said. Syaoran eyed him curiously. "As well?" He asked back in uncertainty. "Yes. Your mother insisted that my daughter be the one to marry you in order to fulfill tradition but… these are new times and I had an arranged marriage. I don't want Leila to end up with someone who may not love her as much as they would if they could just meet on freer circumstances. She's a sweet girl but too much like her mother who is very controlling. Even though this is my first time meeting you I see something in you that doesn't match my daughter. You're a free spirit with an open mind and a big heart but Yelan has done something to suppress that spirit inside you. Something my mother had done to me long ago. She's forced you into this marriage thing by means other than tradition, am I correct?" Ying asked. Syaoran was deeply surprised. "How-how did you know? Did someone tell you something?" Syaoran asked. Ying chuckled. "No. Let's just say I know the cause of a broken spirit like yours." He said. Syaoran sighed heavily. "I am being quite the downer tonight." Syaoran admitted. Ying patted him on the shoulder. "Though we aren't family yet I wouldn't mind hearing out your troubles. Come. Let us talk privately out on the balcony." Ying said. For the first time in a while Syaoran smiled and felt as if he was finally going to be heard and understood by someone.

Sakura felt out of place in her new space. Her aggressor had gone to great lengths to make sure that she was far away from her friends and Syaoran. He had said that he would just make sure she got on the plane and couldn't get off but even after he left her alone on the flight to America he had somehow made it there before she could and met her on the way out. "I know you thought that you were rid of me but the Mrs. had another change in plan. She REALLY doesn't want you to make any surprise visits or not make it somewhere she paid a lot of money for you to come to. Now that you have made it, you are on your own. Have a nice life girly." The man dressed in black said and went back into the airport. Sakura felt insane. Even though the man had threatened to kill her she'd rather be with him and his familiar menacing presence than all alone in a new place with nowhere to go and no means to live. For days she walked around aimlessly asking people for spare change. By the third day she was too tired and hungry to do anything but stay leaned up against a wall with her luggage. "Excuse me miss? Are you lost?" A young man finally came by and asked. "I don't know." She said. The young man looked confused at her. Then he smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said." He said. Sakura raised her head and saw a very handsome guy her age staring down at her. He had dark messy hair and brown eyes. His strong jaw supported a very white and handsome smile. He wore normal clothes and seemed to be in need of something that Sakura was blocking. When she looked up and realized she was blocking the door to the men's bathroom she blushed a bright red and tried to move. The man obviously saw her struggling because he offered her a hand. Sakura was instantly light headed the moment that she stood up. The world around her seemed to spin and fall sideways and then everything went black. When she finally came to, she was in a hospital room. She groaned at how weak she felt. "I see that you're finally awake." The guy from before said. Sakura blushed again. "Um, yes. Did you bring me here?" She asked. The guy got up and left the room. Sakura thought that leaving in the middle of her question was very rude. Then the door clicked open again and he came in with a tray of food. "Sorry that I walked out. You looked so pale that I felt I had to go get the food the nurse left aside for you. And yes I did bring you here. I wasn't really sure how to act once you passed out." He said. Sakura smiled weakly and he handed her the tray of food. At first she picked at the food but with each bite she could feel her strength coming back. The guy politely waited for her to get done eating. "So, how did you get here in the state that you were in? The nurse said that you passed out from exhaustion and hunger. A girl as pretty as you shouldn't have that type of problem. Did someone forget to come get you from the airport or something?" He asked. Sakura dusted her hands and wiped her mouth. "I was left here…" She said. The guy looked a little shocked. "Do you mind me asking why?" He said. "Well uh…" She said signaling for him to give her a name. "Oh it's Troy. Sorry. I should have told you that sooner." He said rubbing the back of his head. Sakura nodded. "Well my name is Sakura and it's quite a long story. I have no money and no place to stay. I'm from Japan and have gotten mixed up in a situation that I didn't think would be this complicated. I feel that's all I should tell you for now. I really have to go find some place to stay or at least find a way to call my friend Tomoyo. I know she could wire me some money." Sakura said starting to think more clearly. "Alright then." The guy exclaimed. "Alright what?" Sakura asked feeling rather confused. "You're going to stay with me until you can get back on your feet." He said. Sakura's eyes shot open. "Um are you sure about taking in a complete stranger?" She asked blushing a bright red. "There's something about you that I'm sure my girlfriend would like. You see, she's a designer and she said she needs a different looking model from somewhere not around here. You'd be perfect. So will you come with me?" He asked. Sakura felt her blush dissipate. She was very relieved that he had a girlfriend but very unsure about going with someone she didn't know. "Will you promise that I will be safe? I don't know you and I have already been in a compromising situation." She said. The guy smiled and pulled a business card out of his pocket. "I'm a business man. One of the youngest ones in America and I can tell you now that I am a man of my word. Something says to help you so I will do all that I can." The guy said. Sakura felt a little better after hearing him say that so she agreed.

It had been a month since anyone had seen or heard from Sakura. Tomoyo was so distraught that she postponed the wedding until her best friend was found and able to attend. Her prayers were answered when she got a call from an American number on her phone. "Hello?" Tomoyo said with uncertainty. She was sitting in her room. Her beautiful walls were covered with designs she had made for Sakura if she ever found her again. Her hair was pinned up into a messy bun so that she could focus on the one that she was drawing at the moment. She wore a white tank top and some baby blue pajama pants. "Tomoyo. It's me. Sakura." She heard her lost friend say. Tomoyo felt like crying. "Sakura!" She yelled and hopped up from her desk. "Yes Tomoyo. I need your help." Sakura voice said from the receiver. "Yes anything Sakura. I can't believe that you're alright. I'm so happy. I have to tell Eriol." Tomoyo said. "Tomoyo please I just need you to wire me some money so that I can live. Yelan's kidnapper left me over here in America with nothing but what I grabbed from my house." Sakura said. "Well how did you call me if you don't have anything?" Tomoyo asked in confusion. "By some weird stroke of luck some very handsome guy picked me and saved my life. He took me to the hospital because I was suffering from hunger and exhaustion then invited me to stay with hi-" Tomoyo's mouth dropped open as she interrupted Sakura in mid-sentence. "Did you move on?" She heard Sakura scoff in disgust over the phone. "NO! The guy is a young business man like Syaoran but he's got a famous fashion designing girlfriend. Her name is Sahara and-" Tomoyo cut Sakura off again because she was instantly filled with excitement at the name Sahara. "I know Sahara! She and I are like super fashion buddies! We email each other all the time! That was a stroke of luck! Oh my gosh I should call her now! She would flip if she knew that her boyfriend helped save my best friend." Tomoyo said searching for the house phone while still on her cell phone with Sakura. "TOMOYO! Focus on helping me for just one second! I need to know if it is safe for me to come back to Japan and if Syaoran has married his fiancé yet." Sakura said in frustration. "I'm sorry Sakura it's just so wonderful that even something that was supposed to destroy your life ended up helping you. I can do whatever you ask me and then some, now that I know you're in safe hands. What would you like me to do first?" Tomoyo said and Sakura continued filling her best friend's day full of the pleasure of helping her.

"I can't believe that you're Daidouji's best friend! I am the luckiest fashion designer on earth! And she's so right about you! The moment that you stepped in I instantly had ideas about what to dress you in and send you down the run way. Oh you are such a lucky lucky girl Kinomoto." Sahara said sitting on her designer furniture next to Sakura in her loft. She had on a blue jean skirt and a high fashioned blouse with dark rimmed sunglasses that had diamonds in the frame. Her hair was brown and almost as extensively long as Tomoyo's. Sakura felt like she was sitting with Tomoyo's American counterpart. Sakura smiled. She was quite glad that God seemed to smile down on her in her darkest times. She felt like it was meant for her to find help in America. Thanks to Tomoyo and Sahara she had been eating well and dressing in the latest fashions. At the moment she had on a dark blue sleeveless blouse and blue jean Bermuda shorts. Sahara made it known that no one could wear shoes or socks in her house so Sakura felt very at home. Troy made the point to wear shoes just to drive Sahara crazy though. Sakura had yet to tell him her story like she had promised a while ago. Today was the day though. He had been so busy that when he walked into Sahara's loft he plopped down on the couch next to her. "I'm too young to be this tired." He said. "It's ok. Oh did you hear Sakura's story yet? Did you know she knew my friend Tomoyo Daidouji?" Sahara said excitedly. Troy put his suit case on the ground. "She told me she knew Tomoyo but I didn't think to ask if it was your Tomoyo." He said now sitting back against the couch again. "Well, it's my Daidouji and Sakura's story is so sad. It's like a movie. Go on Sakura tell Troy. Maybe it will make him forget about being tired." Sahara coaxed. "Well alright. It all started when this guy I grew up with came back to Japan from Hong Kong. I wasn't mad at Syoaran, that's his name, at first but when he told me he left and held no contact with me on purpose I got upset with him. So-" But Troy cut her off. "I'm very sorry but did you say that your Syaoran was from Hong Kong?" He said looking quite intense. Sakura began nodding then chuckled in disbelief. "Let me guess, you know a Syaoran Li who is in charge of a large family business in Hong Kong?" She said. "I sure do. That guy is one of my cohorts. We've been talking about doing business together for a while since we had so much in common." Troy said. Sakura looked up at the ceiling and wondered what God was trying prove. "AMAZING!" Sahara shouted and stood up. Sakura never thought that anyone could have more energy than Tomoyo. "Sakura you are meant to be here! You're meant to go home! Everything in your life has seemed to be happening for a reason! This is sooo cool! I feel like I'M in a movie or something now." Sahara said dancing toward the kitchen to use the phone. "I'm calling Tomoyo right now and Troy you have to get a hold of Syaoran. He has to know that the forbidden love of his life has landed in the hands of someone he's speaking business with." She said matter of fact like. "I will after Sakura finishes her story. I want to know why she's been forbidden to be with him and why she was treated so poorly. I can't do business with a man who treats a woman that loves him this way." Troy said. Sakura smiled sadly. "Oh no, It wasn't Syaoran that did this to me. It was his mother." Sakura said and spent the rest of day telling Troy the story she had already told Sahara.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Start of Triumph

Two days later, Troy called Syaoran.

Syaoran wasn't surprised when he received a call from Troy Collins. Syaoran's heart still skipped a beat when Troy said he was sitting in the same room with Sakura. It was so weird that he wasn't able to see Sakura in person and tell her he was sorry for everything his mother had put her through. "Would you like to speak with her?" Troy asked. Syaoran was quiet for a moment then answered, "No. Just tell her that I was busy and that I'll get back to her as soon as possible." Syaoran said. "That's it? You know the girl has been through a lot. That's all you want to say to her?" Troy asked in disbelief. "Yes now I have to go. I will contact you as soon as possible." Syaoran said. "Ok. Later." Troy said. "Later." Troy heard Syaoran say and hung up the phone.

"That's fine." Sakura said to a very worried looking Troy and Sahara. "You don't care that Syaoran isn't losing his mind and trying to scramble to get you back home?" Sahara asked disheartened. Sakura smiled sadly. "I can't go back there. His mother would have me killed the moment I'd step off the plane." She said. Troy put a worried hand to his chin. "Are you sure you and Syaoran are in love? I mean, if I knew that Sahara was shipped off to another country and one of my friends had found her I would be on the first flight over." Troy said. The day had been a busy one for Sakura. Tomoyo had made many shopping requests to keep her busy in America. She and Sahara had done so much shopping that she didn't feel like worrying if Syaoran was still dying to be with her at the moment. To her it seemed that there was nothing she could do to make anything happen and she didn't feel the need to go and have an emotional break down over a guy who was forced to marry someone he didn't love by a his crazy mother. "Yes. I think Syaoran is still very much like that but he's not in a position to outright disobey his mother. She did threaten to have me killed. Who knows what she would do to Syaoran. I'm sad but I'm too tired from Tomoyo's requests to be upset along with you guys right now." Sakura said walking into the guest room. Once Sakura shut the door Sahara began to giggle. "What's so funny?" Troy asked. Sahara turned around and gave him a tap on the nose. "You don't know do you?" She asked. "Know what?" Troy asked even more confused. "Things should be getting more interesting in the next twelve hours." Sahara said looking at her pure sapphire watch. Troy rolled his eyes. "In the next twelve hours it's going to be ten a.m. What's so special about that?" Troy asked. He pulled up his black pajama pants and sat down on the couch. Sahara gently fell against her boyfriend in his stark white t-shirt. Her long brown her was pushed to one side. She had on some white pajama pants with little streaks of color going up the sides and a pink spaghetti strapped shirt. "You'll see, now be quiet. My show is coming on." Sahara said turning on the TV.

When Sakura awoke little rain drops were falling against her window. The sky was a pale gray and you couldn't tell that it was morning. It felt more like a dull afternoon. Sakura ran a hand through her bangs and sighed. She then turned over under her dark green comforter and looked at the digital clock. Nine fifty nine. _Is it ten already?_ Sakura asked herself. She turned back over and was about to stare out the window at the city for a little while when there was a knock on her door. "Just a moment." Sakura said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. She pushed her covers back and headed for the door. The white carpet felt nice against her feet as she reached for the golden door knob. When Sakura opened the door Sahara was standing there, already dressed like she had left and come back. Her hair was down and she had on a simple pair of dark jeans, black flats and a black blouse adorned with little silver buttons on one side. A silver button bracelet twinkled as she raised her hand to present a handsome visitor. "You have a guest." Sahara said happily and scuttled off to her own room. Sakura stood there in shock for a moment. Then she tried to straighten up her light blue pajama pants and black spaghetti strapped shirt as if she were wearing an outfit. A very handsome smile spread across Syaoran's face. He chuckled softly slipped his hands in his casual blue jean pockets. His white t-shirt looked nice against his skin. It was like they were meeting for the first time after sharing each other's feelings. Sakura then realized that she had run her hand through her hair before she opened the door. It had to be messy. "Um, sorry about the way I look." She said softly. "You look nice no matter what you're wearing or how your hair looks Sakura. To be honest, it's kind of a turn on." Syaoran said. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red. Syaoran chuckled shyly and apologized then his smile softened into a very sad look. He noticed a dark mark on Sakura's lip. It looked like a healing bruise. He reached up to touch it but Sakura backed away. "Um, why don't you come in? It's a little awkward to be talking to you with the door open." Sakura said making a good point. Syaoran followed Sakura into the room silently and shut the door. When she turned around to face him again he looked upset. "Did I offend you a moment ago when I wouldn't let you touch me?" She asked. Syaoran tried again to touch Sakura's lip. She backed away once more then looked into his eyes. "You have certain obligations to uphold. I don't think…touching is the right thing for… us to be doing." She said feeling very uncomfortable with every word that rolled off her lips. Syaoran approached her again as if he didn't hear anything she said. She tried her best to back away again but she ended up perched on her elbows on the bed with a very handsome and very forbidden Syaoran propped over her. He gently reached up and rubbed his thumb over her healing lip. Sakura held her breath but couldn't help but feel her body secretly shiver at the mere feeling of Syaoran touching her. "How'd you get this?" He asked with his face some inches from hers. His eyes were filled with soft anger. The cologne that Syaoran had on was causing Sakura to think of him in ways she hadn't thought of before. She tried her best to focus on answering his question but he was just too much of an overwhelming distraction to most of her senses. She saw that he noticed her blush because he started smiling at the sight of it. "The man that your mother hired to move me did it." She said softly. Syaoran's smile slowly disappeared and his head dropped. Sakura watched him attentively. "There are many things that we need to talk about but the very first thing I want to say to you is that I'm very sorry for my mother's behavior and I'm so sorry that you had to go through something as traumatizing as a man putting his hands on you. You don't deserve that. But now I don't have to get married to Leila anymore. Her father made me a deal I couldn't refuse. I won't be married in time for my deadline as heir and I'm still going to lose the power that goes with my family name. But you can go home now or… we could stay here and start a new life. I can't return to Readington Sakura. My mother would make me move back to Hong Kong and I can't be without you anymore. There are still some things I have to deal with but we can be together now…if you want to be with me. I would completely understand if you don't." Syaoran said now looking back into her eyes. Sakura suddenly lifted her head so that her lips touched Syaoran's. Syaoran's eyes shot open but then he relaxed on top of her and fell in motion with the kiss. He hadn't felt Sakura's affection in so long that he got lost in how he felt while kissing her. He rubbed a hand up and down her side and was once again surprised at how her body dipped and curved under his hand. Even if Sakura had never worn a revealing thing in her life, Syaoran was more than satisfied with her body. She seemed able to give shape to a garbage bag if she ever had to wear one. Then Sakura did the weirdest thing. She stopped kissing Syaoran. It took him a moment to realize that she was letting him do all the lip work. When Syaoran slowed down he realized how soft Sakura's lips were. The kisses turned into butterfly kisses and the sensation that Syaoran felt made him give Sakura one, long deep kiss. It encompassed his whole being. Nothing was as it seemed. The silence in the room seemed more like a sweet song and Sakura's very presence seemed to be that of a lost memory that Syaoran had magically found again. When she touched him back it was like a new discovery. He didn't know that he loved the way Sakura caressed his face or rubbed the palms of her hands up his arms and over his muscular shoulders. His skin rippled with goose bumps at all these thoughts and before he knew it, the five senses fest was over. Sakura pushed Syaoran up off of her gently. She then sat up and stared at the door. Syaoran sat next to her; watching her and hoping that she wasn't deciding to go home and not be with him. "I've noticed that while I've gone through all this stuff I'm not going through it alone. I started feeling like there should have been someone worrying about you in all of this. I know this is going to sound weird and backwards but I'm sorry Syaoran for not worrying more about you. All I would like to do is make your life better and if there is any way for me to do that, staying here in America despite what your mother would do or say is the least I can do. I want to be with you." Sakura said. Sakura suddenly found herself being pulled toward Syaoran. Her head ended up on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his torso while his tightly wrapped around her shoulders. Then something unexpected happened to both of them at the same time. They started crying. Sakura sniffed first then Syaoran. They both pulled away from each other in surprise. When they saw the tears falling down each other's cheeks they both reached simultaneously to wipe them away. This started a chain reaction of laughter. "Why'd you cry?" Syaoran asked, laughing and stroking Sakura's cheek. "I feel like our troubles are starting to end. I'm happy. Why'd you cry?" She asked giggling and holding on to the wrist of the hand Syaoran was using to rub her cheek. "Because, you've got the most generous heart. I've never met anyone who cared for me the way that you have. I'm happy that I'm the one you love." He said. Sakura put her forehead to Syaoran's and they both closed their eyes. There was a knock on the door. Sakura called for the person to come in not wanting to move away from Syaoran. Troy opened the door and poked his head in the room. "You really are here. Sorry for interrupting. Syaoran, I have a little business proposal for you. Do you think you could leave the love of your life for a couple of seconds to come see this?" Troy asked looking a little embarrassed. Even though their foreheads were still touching, Syaoran turned his head to look at Troy. "Can we do it tomorrow? I would really like to spend the rest of this day with Sakura." Syaoran asked. Syaoran watched a big smile spread across Troy's face. "Sure thing," He said and left the room.

"So did you tell him about the flaw in his family contract about this whole honor and power thing?" Sahara said anxiously bombarding Troy in the kitchen. "It can wait. He said he needed time alone with Sakura." Troy said getting something to drink out of the stainless steel refrigerator. "Aw Troy you couldn't have just told him the good news?" Sahara said with her bracelet jingling as she put her hands on her hips. Troy put his drink on the counter and swept Sahara up into his arms. "Syaoran is not just a potential business advocate but a current client and my friend. If he doesn't want to discuss the details of his family's legally binding marriage contract at the moment then it can wait. Besides, he's got a week before anything really bad happens. If Sakura is the key to ending this conflict with his mother then he'll comply with the contract before the deadline. From the way they looked in the room together Sakura wouldn't tell him no anyway." Troy said with confidence and kissed his girlfriend.

Tomoyo rubbed her eyes when she finally awoke. She and Eriol had fallen asleep while watching a movie together. She looked at her black and red watch and sighed. She straightened out her red blouse and dark denim Capri pants. She then turned to look at her fiancé and he was still sleeping soundly. "I guess we partied too hard." She said to herself and kissed his cheek. "No Tomoyo you can't dress our daughter that way. She's still too young…" Eriol said obviously dreaming. Tomoyo blushed. She couldn't believe that he was dreaming about something like that. She could tell that Eriol really loved her. She kissed him again and then got up. It was one in the morning in Japan but in America it was noon yesterday. Tomoyo used her phone to call Sahara. Sakura still didn't have a new phone yet which was really bugging Tomoyo. She had wired so much money to Sakura that she should have been able to buy ten new phones but Sakura didn't seem to have time to do anything but shop for Sahara and Tomoyo. "I guess being friends with two fashion designers wouldn't leave you time to get a phone if all you did was shop for them and help them come up with new outfit ideas. I should apologize to Sakura after I talk with Sahara." Tomoyo said to herself as she dialed Sahara's number.

Sahara's phone rang a pretty little tune before she picked up her phone. "Hey Tomoyo! So glad you called. Would you like to hear the latest?" Sahara said cutting all the polite small talk that she and Tomoyo could have had before getting to the meat of why she called. "Hello to you too Sahara and sure thing. What's the latest? Did Syaoran make it there?" Tomoyo asked now in the kitchen cleaning up from her and Eriol's day off. They had cooked a wild little feast for two and end up having a food fight. This was a good idea until they both realized that the maids and butlers were off for the day. Now the night time fun was cleaning up and Tomoyo didn't want to wake her beloved. "Syaoran is here and all cuddled up with Sakura. He hasn't left her room since he arrived. I'm so happy for Sakura but I wish Syaoran would read the darn flaw in the contract that his mother has him bound too. It was very smart for him to hire Troy to look over the contract for him." Sahara said. "Why couldn't he have looked it over himself?" Tomoyo asked while wiping off the counter. "Well it says on the contract that who so ever is bound by it cannot read it. It's really a very stupid contract. If Syaoran had been able to read it he would have denounced being a Li a long time ago. These people literally have the legal ability to rule the lives of their children until they pass away. That is so heinous." Sahara said scoffing at the idea. "Oh, that does suck. What's so important about the flaw?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, Syaoran has a chance to keep the power of his name legally, comply with the agreements within the contract and get rid of this hold his mother has on him once and for all." Sahara said. Tomoyo listened very intently. "Ok, wait I haven't been asking the right question. WHAT is the flaw in the contract?" As Tomoyo listened to what the flaw was her mouth dropped open. "Is that what it is?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief. "Sure is. Do you think Sakura will comply with the flaw?" Sahara asked. "Heck yeah! Looks like I have to start a special project just for Sakura!" Tomoyo said excitedly. "Oh no Tomoyo! I've already got the perfect-" Sahara said and was interrupted. "No, she's MY best friend. You're going to have to take a back seat on this one." Tomoyo said feeling her competitive spirit rise. "Pleeeasse Tomoyo! You design for Sakura all the time! Let me just do this one thing for her!" Sahara pleaded through the phone.

Eriol awoke to his lovely fiancé arguing on the phone. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his empty hands. He smiled at the sensation that the dream had left him. He could have sworn he had been holding their two year old daughter in his hands. "Tomoyo. Are you cleaning without me? And who are you yelling at?" Eriol said rising from the couch, straightening his purple polo and black slacks and heading to the kitchen. "Sahara thinks she's going to design the most important outfit that has ever been known to exist for MY best friend." She said being playfully combative on the phone. Eriol's ears suddenly perked up. "Ask Sahara if Troy is around and if I can call him." He said. Tomoyo playfully rolled her eyes. "Sahara is your business boyfriend busy? My business boyfriend wants to call him." She said. Eriol laughed and playfully waited. "She said you can call him now." Tomoyo said putting some dishes in the sink. Eriol kissed Tomoyo on the cheek and went to the living room to get his phone and call Troy.

"So did you find what I found?" Eriol said to Troy the moment he said hello. "Sure did. How'd you know that flaw existed in there?" Eriol heard Troy ask. "Well, for starters I read it without permission. I obtained it illegally back when I noticed how many unnecessary things Syaoran seemed to be obligated to when we were younger. Yelan didn't used to be as controlling as she is now. I don't know if it's because of the deteriorating state of her husband or the fact the family business is doing so well because of Syaoran but she wasn't always so unreasonable. I figured that since Syaoran began showing signs of independence Yelan felt that she was losing her hold on him. Thinking as she would, she probably thought that letting Syaoran come back to Readington would re-tighten her hold but instead it loosened it more. That's when she decided to tighten the reigns so as not to let Syaoran slip any further but her problems worsened every time she did that. I'm thinking things got worse after Syaoran refused to marry and house the fiancé she picked out. That would be why you now have Sakura in America at your humble dwellings because Yelan decided to send her away but I'm sure you know that side of the story." Eriol said analytically. "Wow, you've really been thinking things through." Troy said sounding astonished. "Well, Syaoran and I have been communicating as friends for years. I know more about his life than most people do. Hearing about his mother is almost second nature to me. So when I heard that she was going to extremes to make sure her son fulfilled the marriage contract I figured that there was something in there that she wanted to hold over Syaoran. If he marries the woman that she picked out for him, which is custom in their family, then he'd be complying with the restrictions of the contract. He'd be handing over nearly all of his freedom and human rights to Yelan until she ceased to live." Eriol said. "I see, and it would be a breach of the contract if someone other than a person hired to look at it saw it and told the contents to the person bound to it. The breach would result in immediate servitude to the family in question without all the rights that were set beforehand." Troy said. "That's correct. In Syaoran's case he was darned if he complied and darned if he didn't." Eriol said. "Until Sakura arrived in the picture. That's why Yelan tried her hardest to get rid of her but now we know what the contract says and Syaoran can trump her once and for all. This is too good. I love seeing bad people lose legal settlements." Eriol heard Troy say with joy. "Yes but we need to talk with Syaoran immediately. He had already had a plan, which was to denounce his family name. Now since Yelan pulled such a big stunt he's planning on denouncing his family name and staying in America with Sakura. It's a great idea since he wants to be with Sakura but it's not the best idea for maintaining any of his business ventures or the wealth he has accumulated since he would forfeit it the moment he denounced his title." Eriol said with worry. "Well according to the contract Syaoran has a week to do what needs to be done. I'm just worried if Sakura is ready to do what needs to be done as well." Troy said. Eriol looked at Tomoyo still arguing on the phone in the kitchen with Sahara and smiled. "Don't worry about Sakura. She'll comply. I think the one person who needs to be worried is Yelan. She's going to have a heart attack." Eriol said and felt himself chuckle with excitement at the sight of the almighty Yelan convulsing on the floor from not getting her way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Preperations

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. "You found all of that in this contract? It's been in our family for generations! I didn't think that my mother had this kind of manipulation at her legal disposal!" Syaoran said in surprise. Eriol was on speaker phone and Syaoran and Troy both sat in the kitchen of the loft that connected to the living room. It was a big open space with a huge window to let light into both rooms at the same time. The kitchen floor was sealed wood but it stopped at the white living room carpet. The only reason one knew that the two rooms were separate was because of a white divinding wall that only severed off part of the kitchen and the living room. It had a big rectangle cut out at the top so that you could see straight through the rooms to the grand window. The divider could also function as a counter. "Well believe it. I understand that it's not part of your tradition to know the details of the contract but I felt that there should have been a clause within it that allows the person bound to it to know the details of it at certain age." Troy said wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. His tie sparkled with tiny navy blue flecks on a black background. His shiny black shoes clicked disapprovingly on the hard wood floor as she shifted his weight against the granite countertop he was leaning on. Syaoran ran a handsome hand through his soft brown hair and sighed with great relief. He now had an alternative plan to the one he had made some weeks ago when he and Sakura had to separate. Troy had taken the effort to send Sahara and Sakura away for a couple of hours so that he could talk to Syaoran in private about the contract. "I agree with you Troy, but now isn't the time for such thoughts. Syaoran you have a big decision to make now that you know how to conquer both the contract and your mother. You and Sakura haven't been back together as long as you two have been apart. Do you think that she would want to concur with the contract and hand you you're freedom from the Li dynasty forever at the price of her own freedom?" Eriol's voice said over the speaker. He was currently at one of his newly opened offices in Japan using the conference phone. Syaoran laced his fingers together on the granite island and furrowed his eyebrows in deep contemplation. "The right question to ask is have I done enough over this hectic time period to selfishly bind her to my life so that I may gain freedom. No matter what way it's put it is still a very hard question. I won't know the answer to it until I ask her and she simply says yes or no." He said. Troy began looking serious now too. "You make a good point Syaoran. It wouldn't be quite fair for you to ask her for her freedom since she hasn't had the chance to be with anyone else. I guess this whole thing rides on Sakura. She definitely is the key to all of this." Troy said. "Well, now that Syoran is well informed about the time limit and his new obligations I think that he needs to get on making his "business" proposal undeniable to said persons." Eriol said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Syaoran smiled. "I definitely like how you put that Eriol." He said now laughing. Troy smiled and looked at his watch. "Well, I've got to get going. Make sure you pull out all the stops if you want to stop this family curse of a contract. Tell me if you need any help. I'll talk to both of you later" Troy said, picked up his brief case and headed out the front door. "Alright Eriol, get out a pen and a piece of paper. We've got a list of things to do for this new plan to work out." Syaoran said to his cell phone which was still on speaker. "This is going to be good." Syaoran heard Eriol say.

"So Sakura, what's your favorite color?" Sahara asked. She and Sakura were out doing some grocery shopping which was a nice change from clothes shopping for Sakura. She and Sahara walked arm and arm under a large lavender umbrella. Sakura had on an outfit that Sahara picked out. With each passing day Sahara reminded Sakura more and more of Tomoyo. Sakura's bangs were pushed to the side with a red bobby pin. She had on purple beater under a blue beater that had an assortment of colored flowers on the front. Her legs and feet were adorned with a pair of light colored blue jean shorts and a flowery pair of designer gym shoes. Sahara's look was more extravagant. She wore a pair of oddly colored wedges with a gold biker's skirt and a white tank top that had a zipper going up the middle. Around her wrist, neck and ankle were junk bracelets of gold and silver and her hair was just down with a black and gold head band. "Red, pink and white. Why do you ask and did you really have to change clothes in order to come out? What you had on was really nice with the silver buttons and all." Sakura said as nice as possible. Sahara laughed with gusto. "I always change clothes at least three times in a day. I'm not only a fashion designer but an artist. When I have an idea for an outfit I have to put it on first before I let anyone else put it on a clothing line. I wouldn't dish out something to the world I wouldn't wear myself. Oh and those are wonderful colors. Very original. I think I have a perfect idea for you. Tomoyo may hate me but she'll live." Sahara said as they rounded the corner of a busy street in New York. Sakura smiled. "Whatever it is don't put any frills, or fluff on it. I've had my share of that." Sakura said. Sahara looked playfully devious and didn't say a word. "What was that look for? Sakura said amused. "No reason, we're almost to the store. What would you like to eat tonight for dinner?" Sahara asked. Sakura blushed. "Aww, why are you blushing?" Sahara asked happily. "Well, I-I wanted to cook for everyone if that's okay with you and Troy…" Sakura asked rather bashfully. Cars splashed by noisily on the road. Everything shimmered with rain water lights and people. The very streets hummed with activity but Sahara felt like she and Sakura were in their own little world. She thought that it was very nice of Sakura to want to cook even though she was the guest and had been through some serious misfortune. "That's very nice of you Sakura. You know, you're a bit strange." Sahara said looking ahead not minding her feet being splashed by raindrops. Sakura looked Surprised. "You-you really think so? I'm sorry." Sakura said. "I don't mean it's a bad kind of strange. I mean it's good that even in a bad situation or when life isn't going your way you manage to sacrifice or do for others. It takes a kind heart to be selfless and want to do for others despite what you may be going through." Sahara said looking at Sakura and smiling before she got offended. "Oh well thank you very much. That was nice of you to say." Sakura said. "But, if you don't mind Sakura I would like to help you. Cooking for four people is quite a job. So what do you say? Shall big sis Sahara help little sis Sakura make dinner tonight?" Sahara said. Sakura giggled. "Sure thing. Little sis wouldn't mind that at all." Sakura said and she followed Sahara into the market.

"You're really going to ask her to do that?" Tomoyo said over the phone with Eriol and Syaoran. Syaoran chuckled. "Yes Tomoyo. It's the only way you guys are allowed to talk about it around her without spilling the beans." Syaoran said "Can't you make it sound more like what it 'really' is? I mean, asking a girl if she would concur with a contract to nullify your mother's doesn't seem all that exciting." Tomoyo said with a lack luster attitude. Eriol chuckled over the speaker. "I think you aren't looking at it in the wrong light my love. This is conducive to Syaoran's manhood. If you go blabbing part of it to her then Syaoran won't get to see the surprised look on her face and we don't want her to misread his intentions." Eriol said. Syaoran heard Tomoyo sigh. "You business types think entirely too hard about everything but this is important for both you and Sakura, Syaoran. I wouldn't want to take the glory or 'seriousness' out of the situation before you brought it to the light." Tomoyo said. "Good. Now that that's settled let us all start on making this plan come to pass. We've only got a week and guys?" Syaoran asked making his voice rise for their attention. "Yes?" Tomoyo and Eriol said at the same time. "Thanks…for everything. You guys truly are the best friends anyone could have." Syaoran said. "Aw! Thanks Syaoran!" Tomoyo squeaked. "Yes Syaoran, it is deeply appreciated." Eriol said. "Ok guys, I should be seeing you in a couple of days. Later." Syaoran said. "Bye." Eriol and Tomoyo said and everyone hung up. He was alone for the moment since the girls went for food and Troy had an important business meeting to attend at six. He promised to be back in time for dinner. Syaoran strolled over to the big window that had a beautiful view of the city. He leaned an arm against it and then he put his head against his forearm. It was beautiful; the rain, the lights and the buildings. It was like a shimmer fest across the streets. The clouds were turning black with the depletion of day light. Everything looked like polished granite or sparkling diamonds. Syaoran wished in his heart that he could give all of it to Sakura. The very thought of her made his heart swell. But he wasn't entirely sure that she would give him a positive answer to his detrimental question. Syaoran sighed. He felt like he would curl up and die at the thought of Sakura refusing him. He pictured the rest of his life without her and saw it as a miserable, feeble existence. He felt that if he didn't show her how much he needed her he'd be plagued with sorrow forever. Then, at that thought, he knew how he was going to get Sakura to agree to his business proposition.

"That was fantastic Sakura. Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Sahara asked after emptying her third plate of curry. "I learned it all from my father. He's been very busy lately with his archaeological dig across the world but we still talk here and there." Sakura said. She, Syaoran, Sahara and Troy were eating in the living. Sahara and Troy sat on the love seat while Sakura and Syoaran sat eating on the glass table on the floor. "How come you never talk about your father with me?" Syaoran asked. "Looks like someone is jealous." Troy chirped and sipped from his expensive looking glass. Syaoran blushed before saying, "I-It's not like that at all. I was just wondering." Sakura smiled at Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry Syaoran. We can talk about him later if you like?" She asked. Syaoran blushed at her open affection and grumbled, "I-it really wasn't even like that." Sahara and Troy now laughed. After a little more conversation Troy cleared his throat and gave Syaoran a look. Syaoran nodded while Sahara and Sakura were still laughing at something. "It's getting late and I have a bunch of presentations tomorrow. I think we should turn in." Troy said to Sahara. Sahara looked a little surprised. "We can't stay and talk a little while longer?" She said sounding as if she were a child. "No because you have a major presentation yourself. Remember?" Troy said with emphasis on "remember". "Oh, right. I sure do. Well, we'll talk again tomorrow. Good night Sakura and Syaoran." She said. "Good night you guys." Sakura said getting up. Syaoran grabbed her hand. "Wait a minute Sakura." He said. Sakura sat back down next to Syoaran looking a little puzzled. "What is it Syaoran?" She asked. "Well, there's more that we need to talk about right now. Has Troy or Sahara told you that I hired him to look over my marriage contract?" He asked. Sakura looked even more confused. "I didn't know that you were even held to a marriage contract. I just thought that it was part of your family's tradition to have arranged marriages." She said. "Well, that's why my mother has been such a big influence in my romantic life. I didn't even know what the contract said until I hired Troy to look it over. If I don't follow through with getting married my mother will gain the ability to literally rule me for the rest of her life. Those are the terms that I face." He said. Sakura looked hurt and very worried. "That's terrible Syaoran! You have to go back to Japan and get married!" Sakura said. Now Syaoran looked shocked and hurt. "Why would you want me to do something like that when you're the person I want to be with no matter what happens?" He asked. "Because, you shouldn't have to run from your family like some kind of fugitive and if you marry her you could just get a divorce or something. Things shouldn't be this difficult." She said. "If I got a divorce I would be violating the contract." Syaoran said simply. He looked as if he were getting angry. Sakura saw this. "I'm sorry Syaoran. I think the problem that we have been having is that you put me before your family and I put your tradition before your love for me. I just don't want to be the reason that you give up everything that you worked so hard for." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her in disbelief at first and then smiled sympathetically. Then he took Sakura into his arms and hugged her close to him. "Sakura, you are more important than all that stuff I accumulated being a Li. I understand that you're trying to do the noble thing for me but you are the greater cause. I'm not happy when I'm at home being ordered around to do things I don't want to do. When I'm with you Sakura, the world seems to make sense. Everything isn't as hard when I know I have you. Don't you understand why I would run off to be with you in a whole other country?" He asked. "I never thought about it like that. I just care about you so much that I didn't stop to look at what was really making you happy. If there is anything I can do for you Syaoran please don't hesitate to ask." She said. "What makes you say that?" Syaoran asked looking down at Sakura in his arms. "Because, I shouldn't have persuaded you to break up with me to be with your fiancé. If you were going to try and be with me regardless of what happened to your name then all I did was delay the inevitable and cause you unnecessary pain. So, that's why I said what I said. I want to make it up to you in any way possible. I really mean it." She said hugging Syaoran tighter. "Well there is something that you can do for me?" He said. Sakura raised her head to look at him. "What is it?" She asked. "Troy found a flaw in the contract and it seems that you're the only one who can give me the freedom from my mother and the ability to keep the honor behind my family name." He said. "Really, well how can I do that?" She asked.

"So he's asking her now?" Sahara whispered to Troy as they both put their ear to the door. "That was the reason I had us retire to the bedroom so suddenly. I'm surprised that you didn't give it away." He said chuckling. "Hey! I resent that! I am totally capable of keeping a secret." She said. Troy laughed a little more but made sure it wasn't loud enough for Sakura and Syaoran to hear.

"WHERE IS SYAORAN?" Leila yelled at the top of her lungs in an empty house. Wei found her in Syaoran's room upstairs. "Madam. Weren't you the last to see him?" Wei said. Leila turned and gave him the ugliest look. Her shoulder was exposed in her pink loose night shirt. She had torn Syaoran's room to shreds looking for some piece of evidence that would lead her to his true whereabouts. His clothes were strewn everywhere and his drawers were pulled out of their dressers in the most reckless manner. It was like Leila had turned into some sort of hulk one moment ago and Wei managed to be around for the after math. "I know I was the last to see him but it's been hours now since he's called me back and the tracking device in his phone isn't working." Leila said with clenched teeth. Wei gulped. "Well if you do not know where he is madam then maybe it's time for you to contact madam Li." Wei suggested. Leila's face drained of all color. "Wei, I think that you should be the one to call Mrs. Li. Seeing as how it was your job to monitor the master of the house before he left. Wei found himself wanting to laugh in Leila's face for he knew who was going to be taking the brunt of the situation. "As you wish Madam." He said and the left the room. Wei sensed that Yelan was going to be furious.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Going as planned

"I don't understand. Where did Syaoran go? How could you let him leave without telling anyone?" Yelan shouted at a very intimidated Leila. "I'm sorry mother. He said that he was going to see you." Leila said looking at the floor the whole time. They stood in the living room of the mansion. It felt empty now that Syaoran wasn't around to mope in it. "Don't you dare call me mother! Only good children call me mother!" She said. Leila looked up shocked and hurt. "Yes Mrs. Li." She said obeying her orders and looking back at the floor again. "Now how long has he been gone? The wedding is in two days! When I get my hands on my son he'll be sorry he ever ran away to God-knows-where!" Yelan yelled. She snatched her phone out of her purse and began to dial a number. Leila watched her in fear. Syaoran had made it seem as if he were really going to go see his mother. He had made it appear that he was on the phone with Yelan before he left and everything. She couldn't understand how he disabled the tracking device in his phone a couple of days ago. After Wei had contacted Yelan it had taken her three days to get back to Japan which was more nerve racking to Leila than Syaoran's misplaced affections. The whole time, Leila tortured herself with anxiety over Syaoran's location. She had wondered if she had really driven such a handsome man away. "Can you find Syaoran's cell phone?" Yelan said to someone on the other end of the phone. Her eyes were an icy stare. Her lips a blood red color. Her dark hair a disapproving spirit wrapped up into a menacing bun atop her head. Her hands were delicately clenched into an evil grip; one around the phone and the other under her arm. Her business suit was a deep plum color and she wore black sensible heels with it. "What do you mean that his tracking device is signaling that he's in the house? He hasn't been home in five days." She said, her voice filled with steel. "Alright fine. Then I need you to do a full credit check. Find out the very last place he used his credit card or spent any money. I want him found and on his way back here immediately." She said and hung up the phone. She then turned her stare upon Leila. Leila gulped. "Why didn't you check in with me that he walked out of the house?" She asked. Leila gulped before she answered. She had thought that Wei would catch the brunt of Mrs. Li's anger but instead she had saved it just for her. "Because…he told me that he had just gotten off the phone with you and that he was going to his new office in town. He said that he would call me every ten minutes while he was out the house. I was also sure that even if he tried to escape I would be able to track him to any location because of the tracking device but somehow…he fooled me." She said timidly.

Yelan's eyes squinted. "So you 'thought' you were going to be able to handle this on your own?" She said. Leila nodded. "I'm starting to feel like you aren't the right woman for my son after all." Yelan said looking past Leila and heading toward the living room window. Leila could feel tears starting to fill her eyes. Since the chance to marry into the Li family came along everything had been going her way. Her father wouldn't question anything that she wanted and her mother had finally come to accept her. She knew that if she lost the respect of Yelan she would lose the respect of her own mother. "Oh please Mrs. Li. Give me another chance. I will find your son and we'll still get married two days from now. I promise." She said. "How can you promise something so impossible?" Yelan asked. Leila searched frantically for the right response then she thought of Syaoran's friends. She was sure that he had told them where he was headed off to. "Syaoran's friends. I think that they would know where he went if he wished to keep it a secret from us." She said. "Now you're thinking like a daughter in law." Yelan said. This made Leila feel a little better.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Tomoyo said as Yelan and Leila stood at her door. Tomoyo could feel herself tense up with them in her presence. She knew why they were there.

"For one, you have to make an agreement with me. Then once you make the agreement you sign the old contract thus completing the terms of my old one and nullifying the terms that I would have to agree with." Syaoran said. Sakura laughed then pinched Syaoran's nose. He laughed as he backed away. "Stop playing games Syaoran. Tell me what I have to agree to." She said. "Promise me that you'll say yes first and then I'll tell you." He said. Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Now what fun would that be if you already knew my answer to it?" She asked. "You make a good point. Okay wait here for a moment. I have to go get the contract." He said and got up and went to the room. Sakura sat wondering why he was being so close lipped about the darn agreement. She really just wanted a straight forward answer. When he came back out Syaoran held both of his hands behind his back. He brought one out and a paper was held in it. "Go on, read the part that's high-lighted out loud." He said seeming to bubble over in excitement. Sakura took the old looking piece of paper from him and began to read it aloud. "In the circumstances that the person bound to this document does not agree to these terms once his/her legal limitation have been revealed, he/she can still fulfill the agreement with a wedding proposal to someone of his or her own choice and nullify the confining factors in this contract for he/she completed having a spouse (or potential spouse) in the due time limit." She read almost amused and confused at the same time. She laughed, "So you're business proposal for me is a wedding-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence. When she put the paper down she saw that Syaoran had been holding a gorgeous wedding ring made up of three big princess cut diamonds. The center square shaped diamond had two smaller square shaped diamonds on either side of it but the ring itself looked almost like a princess crown for Sakura's finger. Syaoran had a shy half smile on his face as he said, "Yes my business proposal is a wedding proposal. Will you marry me Sakura Kinomoto and become Mrs. Syaoran Li?" He asked. Sakura sat in shock.

"I really didn't know that Syaoran wasn't here. I thought that you two had him locked up in the house again." Tomoyo said with some venom in her voice. "Oh so you know about those events. How is it that you don't know about his sudden absence?" Yelan asked in a menacing tone. "Maybe because dealing with you two all day would make a guy want to have secrets so she wouldn't be ratted out to his mother and fiancé by his friends. I'm telling you the truth. Both Eriol and I do not know where your son is. I think that it's rather sad that you're running after him like some dog on a leash. He's your son, not some animal now if you would like any more information I think that you should find it out yourself because we don't know what goes on in the Li manor unless told of it." Tomoyo said and shut the door in Yelan and Leila's face. "How rude!" Leila shouted at the door. "How immature." Yelan said rolling her eyes at the way that Leila reacted. "What do we do now?" Leila asked knowing that she lost some of Yelan's respect. Yelan's phone rang and she hurriedly picked it up. She was silent for a moment. "Ok. I understand. Thank you very much." She said and hung up the phone. "He's only spent money here. I don't understand why my son would just go missing like this. But I know Syaoran. He'll come back. He couldn't live with himself if he abandoned the family tradition." She said. Leila just stood there waiting for orders. "Come along Leila. We have a wedding to finish." Yelan said and headed to the limo.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people?" Tomoyo asked obviously in a temper. Eriol laughed and then he laughed some more. Tomoyo's temper rose. "What, exactly, are you laughing at?" She said in her deadliest voice. Eriol turned to his fiancé and motioned for her to come to him. He was on the phone and all Tomoyo could hear was chaos. It sounded like someone was crying and talking while someone else was trying to talk but the words weren't coming out right for either person. "Who are you on the phone with?" She asked; her anger softening with each moment as she listened to Eriol's laughter. "Syaoran just proposed to Sakura and she said yes. Now she's crying non-stop and Syaoran called to ask me what to do. I can just picture him trying to console Sakura even though she's crying tears of joy." Eriol said still chuckling. Tomoyo forgot all about her anger and took the phone from Eriol. "Syaoran, if you haven't already done this do it now. Take Sakura into your arms and tell her that you love her. Make sure you hold her tight." Tomoyo instructed over the phone.

"Ok Tomoyo." Syaoran said and he did as he was instructed. Sakura began to cry even harder. "Tomoyo this isn't working! It made her cry even harder!" Syaoran shouted at the phone. He could hear Tomoyo howling with laughter over the phone. "Put Eriol back on the phone NOW!" Syoaran said panicking. When Eriol got on the phone he told Syaoran to keep holding Sakura and make sure she could only cry near him. After fifteen minutes Sakura stopped crying. It was like someone had to give him instructions on a new born baby or something. "Now hang up the phone and talk to Sakura about how you're feeling. See you soon." Eriol said and hung up the phone.

"Sakura." Syaoran said sweetly. She sniffed two times and looked up at him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Sakura smiled with her eyes still wet with sparkling tears. Her eyes seem to smile at him as well. "I've never been so happy in my life. I never thought that you would propose to me." Sakura said and dug her face happily back into his chest. Troy and Sahara were now standing together watching the two. Syaoran felt as if he was going to cry as he heard her say that. "Of course I would propose to you. I need you in order to live Sakura. I wouldn't marry anyone else. I love you entirely too much." He said looking down at her with worried eyes. "I (sniff) love you too Syaoran." She said. Sahara spotted the ring on Sakura's finger and wacked Troy on the arm. "You two are both business men but he's got better taste than you?" She asked in mild anger. Troy rubbed Sahara's arm. "You got to choose your ring since you didn't like mine. Be quiet and let them have their moment." He said and Sahara pouted happily.

"Yes I heard you. Alright I forgive you. You sure you'll be back in time for the ceremony? Ok. See you when you get here." Yelan said to Syaoran over the phone. It was finally time for the wedding and Syaoran was being unreasonable. He hadn't called her since he disappeared and now he was suddenly ready for the wedding. Yelan was beginning to feel like something wasn't right. "I'm sure I'll figure it out when I see him. He can't hide anything from me." She said to herself. She stood in an immaculate church hall speaking with the wedding planners and decorators. She only had two days to deal with anymore nonsense before she could control everything. She began to feel better now remembering the details of her contract. _I'll get everything I wanted and more,_ she thought to herself as she picked out the colors for the reception hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Defeat

"So she'll be here in twenty minutes? Good." Yelan said and hung up the phone. Today was the day. Syaoran was finally going to get married and she would have full control over the whole family for the rest of her life. It had been her life dream to be able to tell everyone what to do and what not to do. Her girls had been much easier to manipulate than Syaoran had been but that was all going to pay off today. Her hair was in an elaborate up do and she wore a cream colored dress with a matching sun hat over her hair. She had just gotten off the phone with Leila's father. He had told her that Leila was going to be a little late since she was putting on her dress at home. She still had yet to see Syaoran and everyone had already begun to fill up the church in anticipation for that day's events. Yelan looked down at her watch and sighed. "Everyone better be here on time." Just as she said that Syaoran walked through the door with his best man Eriol. Yelan felt a big sense of relief flow over her when she saw her son and then a sense of sentimental value when she realized how handsome he looked for the wedding. His black tux made him look like the grown man he really was. She knew that it was now her cue to sit down. She took a seat in the very front row and waited for the rest of the wedding to proceed. The church itself seemed to be a temple of white ambiance; the sunlight that shown through the stained glass windows seemed to beam with approval. It was almost like looking into a glowing dream. The minister and Syaoran stood at the pulpit. They were facing the aisle. Eriol stood adjacent to Syaoran in his own black tux on the landing below the steps that led to the pulpit. Around the church hung streamers of white material that sparkled if hit by the light. The windows reached the ceiling and the walls were white marble. A crystal chandelier had been placed in the church just because Yelan thought it would bring more grandeur to the wedding. The pews that everyone, who had been invited, was sitting on were made of mahogany and plush seating had been upholstered to the seats. Nothing was out of place and Yelan thought that she had led the wedding planner to perfection. Nothing could go wrong.

When the wedding player began to play the intro music for the bride everyone in the room looked toward the large double doors in the back of the church. Light flooded in from the outside and the flower girls began to walk down the aisle in their cream pink dresses. Next came Tomoyo. Syaoran had made it very clear that he wanted Tomoyo and Eriol to be part of the wedding and Yelan didn't want to risk anymore disappearing acts. Syaoran could see Eriol's chest swell with pride the moment that his fiancé entered. She had on a dark pink bridesmaid dress and her hair was in a number of beautiful cascading black spirals. Eriol mouthed the words you look beautiful and Tomoyo blushed. After that, the bride entered with Mr. Ying walking her down the aisle and everyone stood up. Yelan thought that Leila's dress looked absolutely stunning. It was much better than the one that she had picked out in the store a week ago. It had been a horrible puffy looking nightmare. Yelan could swear that Leila had no taste but now, seeing as how her dress style had changed she was sure she had been the best influence for Leila and that she'd get better experience over time.

Syaoran's breath caught the moment he saw her. Even Eriol held his breath. Not even Tomoyo could keep her mouth closed. Yelan smiled in triumph. No one could deny the beauty of her daughter-in-law. The room of people itself seemed to be stunned with the absolute beauty of the brides dress. No one could tell the expression of the bride because of the veil but the affect was still mesmerizing. The top part of the dress was a beautifully jewel beaded bodice with a sweet heart neckline. The jewel beading stopped at the waist and the skirt of the dress fit closely to the curves of the bride at the hip but spread away at the thigh leaving the satin silver trail to follow behind. In the bride's hands was a bouquet of pink red and white roses. Syaoran began to tear up. He had never seen anyone more beautiful than this woman a day before in his life. When she made it to where the minister and Syaoran were, everyone sat down again and Mr. Ying stood proudly next to Eriol. Then the ceremony started. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who has any objections please stand now or forever hold your peace." The minister said. Yelan watched Tomoyo and Eriol They only looked toward the minister with solemn faces. No objection there. Yelan's smile grew even wider. Then the minister started to speak again. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister said. "I do." The bride said. Yelan's eyebrow's furrowed as she started to wonder if Leila sounded a bit different because she had a cold or something. "And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked Syaoran. Syaoran swallowed hard to hold back tears then smiled and said. "I do." The minister finished. "Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The minister finished. Syaoran's tears began to fall as he lifted the veil and took the bride into his arms with all the love that he was able to muster so that he could kiss her. That's when Yelan began to feel like something wasn't right. She was sitting behind Leila so she couldn't see her face once Syaoran pulled up the veil. At first she had thought that Syaoran had been crying tears of sadness but now she knew that they were tears of joy by the smile and the way he took Leila into his arms. Syaoran hadn't been that in love with Leila before he disappeared. The whole room erupted into a cheer as Syaoran turned around with Sakura. Yelan was struck dumb. Her son had just married the love of his life and not the woman he was arranged to marry. She turned to look around and see what Leila's family thought of this and was surprised to see Mr. Ying walking over to his wife who was sitting in the front row across the aisle. Leila sat next to her mother in complete silence. Yelan couldn't believe her eyes. She slowly stood and looked on in disbelief. She had officially been defeated. "He nullified the contract." She whispered to herself and sat back down in the pew, oblivious to everyone. Eriol and Tomoyo high-fived and then kissed. The plan was a success.

"I can't believe how beautiful you look." Syaoran said still in total awe as he and his new wife stepped outside into the sunlight. People began to throw confetti and cheer as they made their way to the limo. "Syaoran, you think I look beautiful no matter what I put on. But thank you very much. I love the way you look in your suit. I still can't believe that your plan worked. Your mother didn't even know that it was me until I turned around with you and headed out the church. She looked so surprised." Sakura said. Syaoran waved at everyone as they walked past then opened the limo door for Sakura. "Good. I'm glad she was surprised. She can be so smug sometimes; like she knows everything that's going to happen." Syaoran said and headed into the limo after Sakura. "You don't remember being like that when we were younger?" Sakura asked smiling. Syaoran's heart filled with love at that smile. "I will deny it until the end of time." He said. Sakura laughed. "Good. I've got that kind of time." She said.

"B-But how?" Yelan asked after everyone had left the church to go outside and see the happily married couple off. The only ones left inside the church were Leila and her family. Leila stood behind her mother in complete shame wearing nothing more than a simple black dress and heels. "The night that I met Syaoran was the night that I figured out that this union was only for the sake of your company. We do not allow our children to marry people who are already in love with other people." He said in a stone cold tone. "But our businesses." Yelan protested. "Are not what's important when it comes to my daughter's happiness." Mrs. Kao butted in. Leila looked up in surprise at her mother. "But mom I don-" Leila said but was interrupted by Mrs. Kao. "You never understood because you were always taking short cuts. You never understand what I want from you because you aren't a girl of honesty or integrity that is why you have my disapproval. If your father didn't spoil you so much and if I had been a better mother then maybe you wouldn't be-" But Mr. Ying Kao interrupted his wife. "That's enough Raia. I think she gets the point. As for you Mrs. Li. I won't be doing any more business with you. Syaoran and I have already established that I will be doing business with him once he takes your name off of the business. I didn't need my daughter to marry him in order to do that. Good day." He said and the Kao family left the church. Yelan sat back down on the pew and began thinking. As some minutes passed she realized that Syaoran was gone because he had found Sakura. She thought some more and realized that he had been bucking her system of parenting since he had turned eighteen. It was no wonder he managed to outdo her.

"You two can definitely not make fun of us anymore." Tomoyo said at the reception hall with everyone. Eriol sat next to Tomoyo and Syaoran sat next to Sakura with his arm lovingly around her. "You're absolutely right but I'm pretty sure that you and Eriol will have children before me and Syaoran do." Sakura said to Tomoyo. Eriol and Tomoyo blushed while Sakura and Syaoran both began to laugh. "We'll never escape this." Eriol said to Tomoyo. She sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Sakura there's one last thing I'd like to surprise you with." Syaoran said as he stood up. "What could you possibly have done now?" Sakura asked not thinking that there was anything else he could do. "Come on over you two." Syaoran said. Emerging from behind a vicarious looking crowd came Fujitaka and Toya. Everyone's mouths dropped open at the sight of the two. "Dad…Toya it's really you." Sakura said. Her eyes filled with tears as she shot up out of her seat to hug them both. "Well when the br- I mean, when Syaoran called and said that he was marrying you and that there was nothing I could do about it I had to come and at least see you on your special day. You don't look too bad in a dress." Toya said teasing. Sakura didn't care. She just cried and hugged him some more. "I guess you're too old for teasing too huh Sakura?" Toya said with his voice filling up with feeling. Sakura sniffed and nodded her head. Then she let go of Toya to give all her attention to her father. "I thought that you were still on your dig?" She asked him. "Well, just as Syoaran contacted Toya he contacted me as well. He actually sent me a private jet just so I could make it in time to be at your wedding. Sorry I didn't get to walk you down the aisle. I heard that it was all part of an elaborate plan." Fujitaka said smiling at his beautiful daughter through his glasses. Sakura smiled back. "I'm just so glad that you two could make it. I'm sure mom's probably around here too." Sakura said. Fujitaka and Toya agreed with little tears coming to their eyes now. "She'd be so proud of you." Fujitaka said. They stood there looking at each other for a long time smiling. Syaoran decided that this was a good time to butt in. "Fujitaka, Toya, I just want to say that I will love and cherish Sakura forever and I'm very honored to be a part of your family. If I don't meet any of your standards today I promise to meet them over time." Syaoran said. Sakura looked surprised. She wasn't expecting Syaoran to say anything like that to her father and brother. Fujitaka just smiled and reached a hand out to Syaoran for him to shake. "I'm very proud to have someone like you in my family and I will hold you to your word." He said. Toya looked at Syaoran skeptically. It seemed like the ultimate stare off. "I guess it's time to put the past behind us. Welcome to the family." Toya said smiling. Syaoran blanked out for a second. "What?" He asked unsure. "Welcome to the family." Toya repeated again. "One more time." Syaoran said starting to milk it. "Don't push your luck." Toya said holding his hand out to be shaken. Syaoran smiled and shook it. "I guess I win." Syaoran said. "You've got to deal with me as your brother-in-law for the rest of your life. I hardly think that puts you in a category to win anything but more of my disapproval." Toya said smirking. Syaoran stopped smiling. "That's enough you two. I'm going to go dance with Dad now. Be nice." Sakura said and pulled her father on the dance floor. "I guess it's our job to ref this situation until she's done dancing." Tomoyo said smiling nervously at Toya and Syaoran stare each other down. "Technically we don't. I would like to dance and if they kill eachother they're going to have to live with Sakura being upset with them for all eternity. They'll realize that before they do anything stupid. Come on now. Let's dance." Eriol said and pulled Tomoyo on the dance floor. Next thing Syaoran knew he was surrounded by his sisters. Fanren Li, Fuutie Li, Feimei Li, Shiefa Li. That defused him and Toya's animosity immediately. There was no more fighting at the reception of Mr. and Mrs. Li.

"Syaoran you have to forgive me." Yelan said at the end of the reception. "No mother. You don't rule me anymore. I don't have to do anything." Syaoran said trying to leave the hall with Sakura. Yelan didn't have anything to say. Sakura kept looking at Yelan and felt that there should be something said to her crazy mother-in-law. "Um, Mrs. Li, I think the world of your son and I would like to tell you that I'm really honored to be his wife and that I will try my best to take good care of him. I'm sorry we couldn't have met under different circumstances but I'm willing to prove to you that I'm worth being your daughter-in-law." Sakura said, bowed deeply and walked out the door with Syaoran. For the first time in her life Yelan had met someone that she had never known who seemed to encompass more honor and integrity than most business men and women she knew. Somehow, Sakura managed to touch Yelan's heart. She herself began to cry. Another woman was taking better care of her son in short time than she seemed to have in the past twenty years. She was beginning to think that she owed both of them an apology; especially Sakura.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Syaoran ran his hands lovingly up and down Sakura's back. She was lying comfortably on top of him in her house on the couch. She lovingly rubbed his shoulder and sighed deeply as they watched an action movie on her TV. Syaoran inhaled deeply because of the way her hair smelled and kissed her on top of her head. "I can't believe that I'm here with you as my wife. I don't know what to do with myself." He said full of happiness. "I can't believe it either." Sakura concurred. Just at that moment a knock came at the door. "Aw do you have to get up?" Syaoran asked like a spoiled child. "Yes. It's probably the pizza guy." Sakura laughed and then got up. Syaoran looked at what she had on and made a disapproving face. Her stomach could be seen under her "touch me" T and her loose pajama pants made her seem a lot more appealing to the male eye than Syaoran would like any guy to be seeing. "I think I'll go to the door with you just to make sure the guy doesn't stand here longer than he should." Syaoran said pulling up his black pajama pants and fixing his dark blue t-shirt so that he could follow Sakura to the door. When she opened it they both stood there in surprise. Yelan Li looked like she had just gotten into a dog fight and had managed to find her way to Sakura's house. "Would it be alright if I came in… I know that I don't deserve it but…" Sakura didn't let Yelan finish. "Come right in." She said before Syaoran could shut the door in her face. Yelan walked shakily into the house. Syaoran had never seen his mother look this way before. "What happened?" he asked; his concern sparking. "Oh Syaoran it was awful. After everyone left the reception hall I got attacked by a robber and he stole my purse. I was scared out of my mind. He actually put a gun to my head! Then if things weren't already bad a dog seemed to come out of nowhere and before I could get back into the limo I was running for my life. And do you know what the weirdest part of all of this was?" She asked to Syaoran and Sakura both. "What?" They both asked in mild curiosity. "All I could think of was the way that I had treated you and Sakura. I couldn't stop feeling like all the bad things that had happened to me since you fought to marry her would never have happened if I hadn't of tried to control you. Sakura, I think that you are a very beautiful and very kind young woman. The women I picked for Syaoran never have half the class that you have and they're upper class. I'm sorry for the way I treated you both and I understand that you probably want me to go away for a long time but before I go I just want you two to know that I am proud to be your mother. I know that you, Sakura, will bring nothing but honor to my family." Yelan finished and Sakura and Syaoran stood there with their mouths hanging open for a while. "Syaoran are you sure that this is your mother?" Sakura asked half whispering her question to him. "I'm really not sure right now. It would usually take more than a robber and a dog attack for my mother to admit that she's sorry about anything." He replied back quietly. Yelan chuckled a little and moved some loose strands of her dark hair out of her face. "I know this doesn't sound like the normal Yelan but I've seen the error in my ways. I don't want to lose you forever Syaoran." She said. Syaoran looked skeptically at his mother. "Well you're going to lose me for a while. This time is for me and Sakura. I don't want to see you until she and I start having children. You've done enough damage to us both and I understand that you've had an epiphany but that doesn't change how much pain you've caused both Sakura and I. Thank you for your apology but no thank you for anything else that you are offering at the moment." Syaoran said standing his ground and pulling Sakura close to him by her waist. Yelan looked hurt but she understood. "Alright. I do deserve that. I won't bother you two any longer but Sakura, if it's not too much to ask, please have some children soon. I would love to prove how sorry I am to you both." She said and walked out the front door. "Your mother is crazy." Sakura said and watched Yelan walk to her limo. "You don't know the half of it. I can't believe she said all that stuff. Maybe she is sorry." Syaoran said looking out the door also. "Well we won't know until we have kids." Sakura said mocking his voice and smiling. Syaoran grabbed Sakura up and lifted her into his arms. "I say we give that a couple of years." He said and shut the door.


End file.
